


Complicated Attraction

by slyangelfox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1940's, Alternate Universe - Human, Burgess, F/M, Interferance, M/M, New in Town, Ongoing War, Trickster Jack, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyangelfox/pseuds/slyangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1940 the quite town of Burgess lives on peacefully. It residents going to church on Sunday’s and Wednesday’s regularly in the Christian town. Where the women gossip and the men talk about the latest news. Everyone knows everyone and see few new faces in town except for the occasional traveler. One resident, Jackson Overland, lives to make those around him laugh enjoying life no matter should he be looked down upon and told to be looking for a young bride. He enjoys his family, friends, and life as it is and would not change if for anything. That is until a new face moves into town. An educated foreign man who will turn Jack’s peaceful quiet life upside down.  AU-Jackrabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Church Bells Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Also posted on FF.net. Critique is welcome. Working on my writing of showing instead of telling. Working on my editing as well so later on my edit some more for missed aspects and revision. Wanting to become a better writer. Was not a jackrabbit (and am not really a m/m fan this is the only m/m i read or write about) fan at first. Really thought of them all as a family but read one and been hooked ever since because they are so cute together.

In the small town of Burgess, church bells break the peaceful silence of the Sunday with its ringing in the early afternoon. A light breeze rustles the trees and makes the newly bloomed flowers dance, releasing their sweet aroma. A large crowd files out, all dressed in their Sunday best, of the stark white church in the center of town. The adults talk amongst each other, women gossiping and men chatting. Kid's running to play with their friends while their mothers yell after them to keep clean.

A large man with white hair and a short white beard stands at the front of the church clasps hands with the men and women of the town. Blue eyes bright as he laughs loudly dressed in black with his white color showing proudly and polished black shoes. His little wife, reaching just below his shoulders with a soft smile on her lips and kind amethyst eyes, stands to his right side dressed in a long sleeve dress with a skirt reaching to just below the knee. A yellow and green flower pattern spread around against a purple background with a belt tied around her tiny waist of the same fabric. Her dark hair pulled back from her soft face with a broach of a hummingbird and legs are covered in stockings and peep toed brown shoes chatting lightly with the women and children that pass by.

A woman walks up, standing as tall as the woman in bright clothing, dressed in a light green long sleeve dress reaching her knees band a collar that reaches to just past her shoulders stocking covering her bare legs and black heels on her feet. Her honey brown hair pulled back at the bangs and some from the side to be pinned at the nape of her neck while the rest falls down her back in waves a large brim hat amongst her head.

"Wonderful service North, just wonderful. You look wonderful today Tooth, The color suits your eyes, " the woman greeted as Nicolas St. North beams a smile reaching from ear to ear.

Tooth St. North laughs, "Thank you Caroline it is one of your creations so of course it would look lovely."

"Thank you Mrs. Overland. I am glad you enjoyed it. You look lovely as always. Maybe your two children listened and where able to take some from it, da?" He mentions eyeing the two children standing behind her.

Caroline Overland just nods, "You would have to ask them yourself North and if you would like me to tailor or make either of you any more close just drop by the house."

North turns nodding to a girl looks to be about the age of 13, reaching her mother's shoulders, stands straight in a yellow dress reaching to her knees with short sleeves and a white shawl hanging over her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkling as her hair a few shades darker than her mother's frame her face.

"I always listen to your sermons Mr. North.," she says lightly with a small smile on her face.

Her eyes shift to the boy beside her, standing just as tall as their mother, with stark white messy hair falling into light blue eyes wearing dark trousers with black shoes peeking out the bottom. A light blue dress shirt covers his torso, light grey vest lay open, and tie just thrown around his neck.

Her small smile turns into a light smirk, "Though I cannot say the same for my dear brother Jack. I believe I heard him snoring at one time but I didn't think you words where so boring." She flashes them a bright small as her brother, Jack, scowling at her.

"Da? Is true Jack?" North laughs turning to Jack as he takes in his attire shaking his head.

"Don't listen to the little shrimp," he smirks eyes glinting with mischief as his sisters interrupts with a 'Hey'. "I heard every word you said North. "

"Oh really," North runs his hand over his beard," then tell me my boy, what was message about today?"

Jack blanches as he looks around, "Umm, ahh, I think I hear Jamie calling us Emma. Lest go see what he wants." He tries to dash off but North just lays a large hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Jack's shoulders sag, "I'm sorry North. With the school year now out I have been working late to get all the small rooms cleaned after making delivers for Sandy all day. Everything has to be put up for the summer expect for the one room for the summer student."

North shakes his head with a frown. "Jack, Jack, Jack, You only young man and will wear yourself thin with all running around you do."

Caroline comes to her sons rescue, "with the war not many have been looking to getting new clothes but more alterations. Even then many are trying to do so on their own to save money. Also with Jacks father in the war Jack has been very good at trying to keep our heads above water and being the man of the house. I am just glad they only took my husband and not my husband and son."

Tooth butts in at this point, "If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. You are such great friends of ours and we pray every night for your husband's safe return. We will start praying that fortune comes your way as well because you all do so much for the town."

"Yes of course my wife is right." North pats Jacks shoulder, "All you have to do is ask and I am proud of you my boy. Also I wanted to talk to you about singing in church next Sunday. It has been awhile since we heard you sing."

Tooth squeals with a giggle, "Oh that is a lovely idea North. You just have to Jack, please?"

Laughing Jack replies, "I will see what I can do but I don't see why not. If you just get me what you want me to sing so I can practice."

"Why not come by the house Tuesday for dinner at the house and you can bring him the music sheets then." Caroline mentions with a large smile.

North rubs his belly, "As long as there are your delicious cookies involved we will come by and bring little Melody with us."

"Yes we left her with a baby sitter as she was running a small fever the last couple of days but would love to see her playmates Jack and Emma again. I don't know how you to do it but young children just adore you."

"I am sorry to hear about little Baby Tooth," Emma says as their daughter looks just like her mother. "I hope she feels better soon."

Jack smiles saying, "It would be great to play with her again as I am sure she needs some cheering up after being sick. Maybe mother we can invite the Bennet's over as well as Sophie is not much older than Baby Tooth and Jamie would never miss one of your meals." He smirks again before "I am also sure Mrs. Bennet would like to have her children entertained for a few hours."

"I will talk with Tammy later about it then to see if she will join us." Caroline agrees.

Tooth moves to Jack buttoning his vest, "You will make a woman happy and proud one day Jack if you just find her. I hear there are many fathers looking to marry their daughters to someone who will take care of them. Your 22 now Jack and should find you a pretty wife who will take care of you."

Jack turning a bright red knocking her hands away from his vest, "Sorry Mrs. Tooth. I am just not ready for such commitment yet. You know what I care about is my family and having fun with the kids."

Caroline smiles fondly looking at Jack, "Yes one day he will make a great father should he ever settle down. I will not push him though because he will find someone in his own time. I am just blessed for my two children no matter how much of a hand full they are."

The small group laughs amongst the chatter around the lawn of the church. The children laugh as they continue their play of tag on the peaceful day. It is interpreted as a car honks it horn driving on the dirt road in front of the church as warning to stay out of its way. A man in a grey suit driving the open car with mud and a scowl on his face as it putts through town the back piled high with bags.

In the passenger seat with long legs propped up on the dash covered in a dark brown suit pants and dark brown shined shoes. An arm slung along the car door the brown suit jacket pulled taunt against what looks like muscles a tan hand lightly gripping the side his head down covered by a brown fedora and matching the suit a green feather sticking out of its darker brown b pulled down low over the eyes of the passenger.

The car speeds by coming to a stop in front of the Sandy's General Store. A tall man steps out brushing his suit down. He pushes his hat back on his head as he looks up at the sign of Sandy's General Store. Paying no mind, his back to the group of people staring from the church.

Jack's eyes roam the back of the tall at least 6 foot muscular figure from shoes that shine in the high sun up to toned legs. A slim waist with broad shoulder and strong arms can be seen through the tight jacket. The suit showing off the assets of the man while covering the obviously tan body can be seen as the man talks to the driver unloading the bags of the car. Never acknowledging the attention he is getting from the town residents. The hat covering the hair of the man's head as the door of the store opens and without turning he grabs a couple of bags walking in the door as it lays open for the driver to bring in more bags.

Even though Jack did not see the face of the man, oblivious the murmurs of the man who is now out of sight, his head is spinning. Who was that? What is he doing here? Does sandy know him? Is he passing through or a new addition to the town? That was one fine looking man and how can I meet him? Jack shakes harshly his head at the last thought as he blushes turning back to the North, Tooth, his mother, and sister. Did I really just think that? He notices his sister giving him an odd look but all he does is shrugs to her turning to participate in the conversation at hand though his mind is preoccupied by the new man in town.


	2. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was more introducing Jack and others and this is same time frame for the most part but intro of Aster to set up the story more on both main characters sides. Other characters will make appearances later in the story. In 1940 the quite town of Burgess lives on peacefully. It residents going to church on Sunday's and Wednesday's regularly in the Christian town. Where the women gossip and the men talk about the latest news. Everyone knows everyone and see few new faces in town except for the occasional traveler. One resident, Jackson Overland, lives to make those around him laugh enjoying life no matter should he be looked down upon and told to be looking for a young bride. He enjoys his family, friends, and life as it is and would not change if for anything. That is until a new face moves into town. An educated foreign man who will turn Jack's peaceful quiet life upside down. Alternate Universe, Jackrabbbit and other pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Same as always and do not own Rise of the Guardians. Read and Review please no flames and critique welcome.

A car putts down the road, driver mumbling under his breath grouse about the pristine grey suit covered in dirt from changing a tire. He peeks at the lounging easygoing passenger, polished shoes leaving a little mud on his dash and still prestige brown high quality suit. Fedora covers his eyes; the driver can only glower at the peaceful man's hat. Focusing his eyes back to the road they widen while he turns the wheel to the right missing a fallen dead tree in the road by inches.

"Crikey Mate! Is this your first time driving because I would like to make it there in one piece?" The man lays his feet on the floorboard pushing his body up straight after being thrown around like ball. He looks in the mirror as the large dead tree fades. His young face contorts in anger pushes his hat back on his head properly showing of the young face and bright green eyes like the color of spring grass. His eyes swivel around taking in the green trees surrounding the dirt road.

"Sorry Mr. Bunnymund. I didn't see the tree in the road," the driver snarls.

"Didn't see it? The thing was as large as a moose. Maybe I should dock the pay that was agreed on back in Dramen!" Bunnymund growls out his white teeth bared like a bull dog.

The driver gulps, adams apple bobbing rapidly, eyes like saucers, "So why are you going all the way out to the small town of Burgess anyways?"

"Well, you are a nosy bugger. If you must know I have a friend out there that helped me land a job in teaching." Bunnymund slouches back into his seat, mouth twisted into a smirk eyes observing the spring day scenery enclosing them. He breathes in deeply, his broad chest raising as he drinks in the fresh scent of spring. He gets and undercurrent of oil frowning while casually informing, "I got an education from a prestigious school to do something with my life."

The driver mumbles under his breath something that reaches Bunnymund's unusually sensitive his ears sounding like "bastard", hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. Bunnymund digs into the pocket of his long coat grinning as he pulls out a pad and pen.

"Lets see we agreed on $250 for the whole trip out here and on a Sunday." Bunnymund taps the pen against his clean shaved chin in thought, before using the pen to scribble on the paper in his hand. "Just called me bastard and almost killed me earlier. I think I will dock $20 off just for that, then another $30 for all the names you called me before trying to off me. Another $50 off because you said if we left the time we did I would be there before noon." He looks to the sky calculating the time by the position of the sun, "Which it is clearly way after noon and my friend must be getting worried."

The man sputters out, "But, its, What?….ARGGG! See the hill?" The drivers pale finger points out through the windshield of the car, hissing like a snack about to strike.

Bunnymund observes the hill, hearing some church bells ring in the distance. "Yeah mate. What about them"

"The town of Burgess is just over the hills where I can finally be rid of you." The man smirks eyes shining at the prospect.

Bunnymund reclines stretching his long legs on the dash so that they do not cramp, pulling his brown hat to hide his eyes from the sun, "Well let me know when we get there. You can unload the car and I will give you your $100 and you can be on your way again."

As they top the hill the view of nature is broken by visible roofs and a churches peek. "What do you mean only $100? You owe me…"

Bunnymund lifts his hat looking at the guy interrupting his rant eyes in slits, "be lucky I don't call into Dramen telling them how poorly I was treated and the service was atrocious."

The driver shakes in rage at the prick in his passenger's seat. He pulls into the town laying on the horn at the kids and people milling in the road. All he wants to do now is get this man out of his car and get home. He swerves missing mingling resident of the small old.

He slams on his break in front of the sign saying 'Sandy's General Store' throwing his door opens. Bunnymund leisurely gets out while the driver throws the luggage to the ground. Bunnymund stares up at the sign and smiles. It will be good to see my old friend again. It has been too long.

"Be careful with my luggage mate. You break anything your family will be disappointed when you don't come back with nothing." The man growls but takes out the many bags setting it on the ground.

Turning back to the store he feels like someone is staring at him. He turns his head just slightly seeing all the people at the church looking at him. What am I a circus show? He keeps his back to them not caring because they can look all they want. He misses as bright blue eyes follow his every move when the shop door opens by a short plump older man.

"Sandy mate!" He grabs a few bags walking to the door, "It is so good to see you after the morning I have had. Let me tell you so hard to find good help these days."

The man holding the door open silently laughs his golden eyes crinkling in mirth. The small man in his dark hemmed trousers and golden shirt with golden socks visible on his shoeless feet barely reaches Bunnymund's waist. His golden blonde hair spiked like he just rolled out of bed.

Sandy as most know him or Sanderson ManSnoozie shakes his head before leaving the door open for the other man. Aster enters taking in the store of many essentials with steps in the make leading up his friend standing at the bottom. Sandy leads his friend up the stairs to his small home located above his shop.

"It's right good of you to let me stay here until I get a place of my own." Bunnymund says while following Sandy through a door to a small living area.

Sandy gestures for him to set his bags down sighing with his hands, "Would you like a drink Aster?"

"Naw mate. I am good for now but a nice little place you have here." Aster looks around the room that was small but homey with the dark wood furniture and light beige walls. Looking at the pictures on the wall he sets his hat down on a side table by a dark brown leather wing back chair revealing the blue grey hair slightly shaggy reaching to the tips of his ears.

Sandy beams a large smile at having his young friend in his home. Be good for Aster to get away from the memories in Dramen. His smile falters watching the shadows under the eyes of Aster as he looks around his small home. Sandy watches as the man shifts to the window looking over the town with a view to the church yard.

Aster watches as many mingle amongst each other while others are walking home collecting their children. Most likely to a home where a Sunday dinner awaits them. Something catches his eye at the front of the church on the steps. A burly man and two women stand all laughing. The woman dressed in bright colors leaning against the larger man as he drapes his arm around her. Aster notes at the white collar, Preacher and his wife.

Their eyes are trained on a little girl in yellow chasing after an older male with her fists rose to slug the boy. The boy, with stark white hair, laughs and leaps out of the girl's reach like he is being carried by the wind. Light on his feet that one. But that smile really lights up his face. Aster's hand twitches to capture the euphoria on the boy's face.

Sandy being quite is observant and sees the slight movement in the man's hand. Sandy smirks clapping his hand for the man staring out the windows attention from what has he so enthralled catches Aster by surprise.

Aster turns to Sandy schooling his features by rising an eyebrow up past his hair linen at the look he is getting. "Something you need, Mate."

With a glint in his eye Sandy asks, "Is there something you see to your liking, Mate?"

Aster frowns though Sandy does not miss the slight color on his face goes to open his mouth when they both hear a yell from downstairs.

"Get down here you ungrateful outlander and pay me so that I can get out of this miserable town." Asters face darkens as he straightens to his full height taking long stride to the stairs back to the shop. Sandy grins rubbing his hands together as he follows to enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Chapter 3 be up in a few days is plan. Again Kudos to LoneArticWolf09 for the help.


	3. Teases, Blushes and OPPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets teased and meets Aster in a was he most likely was not planning. Starting the interactions between our favorite bunny (would like to clobber Jack) and trickster (Sees an opportunity). Please read and review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Needs Improvements? What you want to see? i just ask no harsh flames but critique is welcome from all. Also my ears (and Inbox) is open to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up and enjoy your reading.

Jack’s bare feet drag along the dirt road, dark shoes swing in pale hands as shoulders and head sags forward. Eyes watching each foot moves slowly in front of the other to the next destination in no hurry. Brown pants pulled over lean legs and pale oversized yellow shirt dulled in dust from work. Jack’s mind thinking back to the day’s events deliveries, restocking, customers, and helping Sandy, with his cheeky personality, around the store since before daybreak.  
Jack runs a pale hand through his white hair as a sigh escapes through thin lips. What a day! Runs through his mind, body sore for the labor Sandy put his thin frame through. I only asked a simple question.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Soooo….Sandy,” Jack says from the top of a ladder where he is stocking tea tin, one bare foot sitting two rungs above the other. He folds his arms leaning more into the ladder, what may not be comfortable but this is Jack, as he looks to Sandy. Sandy turns from setting our potatoes for the coming day of the residents will come looking for products for the days meals. He looks to Jack waiting for him to say more.  
“What was with the man, yesterday, I saw after church come to your store?” Jack smirks at while Sandy rolls his eyes at the young man perched up on the ladder.  
“Well are you not the little gossip like a little old lady,” Sandy returns at the ballsy boy as he watches Jack turn around and slide down the ladder.  
Jack lands lightly on his feet like a snowflake lightly kissing a person’s rosy cheek. Sandy claps his hands in approval while simultaneously shaking his head at the antics of the boy. Jack bows and flexes none existent muscles like for a large crowd.  
“Show off,” Sandy signs as the boy make his way to the counter; he takes a seat on a stool. Jack turns to look at his older friend, “Anyways, you know how I am Sandy. Gotta get an idea on my new victim who won’t know what hit him.”  
“I would like to see you play your pranks on the new addition to our town.” Sandy moves over to stand nearing to Jack so that he can easily see his hands moving.  
“Come on Sandy you have to give me something on this new guy. So what is up with him? Any fears, quirks, and any dirt you can give me?” Jack gives him sad puppy dog eyes sticking his bottom lip out like a self-indulgent child.  
Sandy lets out a huff before telling Jack, “He is an old friend. Well really not old as he is over a decade younger than me, but I knew him when he was about your age. He had just come to the united States as an exchange student.”  
Jack whistles, “So a foreign man like North huh?” His eyes shift around now not meeting Sandy’s own golden eyes.  
Sandy tilts his head to the right watching Jack try to act cool and collected. Wait a minute is that a slight blush. Sandy grins evilly getting Jack’s attention with a hand on his shoulder.  
“What has you so curious about the new guy?” He pays attention as Jack’s blush deepens to reach his ear.  
“What is it a crime to ask a few questions when we have not had anyone new move here since you and North?” Jack huffs out crossing his arms looking like a kid who was just told no. “I just wanted to think up a Jack special for him.”  
Sandy smirks, eye alight with teasing. “Jack special? You have not done one of those since North when North first got here and that was after you got to know him personally. What makes my friend so special when you only saw him from a distance?” He wags his eyebrows at Jack.  
“Wwwwwha…Who…..It is not like that at all Sandy, Get your mind out of the gutter.” Jack flushes so much his whole face, ear, and down his neck is a bright red. Jack is trying to fight the heat of his blush down as he watches Sandy bend at the waist laughing like a hyena.  
Jack watches Sandy in a fit of hysterics and don’t look like he is stopping. Jack groans out while mumbling, “I have deliveries I need to get started on.”  
Mirth still racking his body Sandy taps the bell on the counter for Jack’s attention. Jack turns his head to look at Sandy over his shoulder.  
“If you see you foreign man make sure to smile big and not stutter like a school girl Jack.” Sandy starts a new round of laughter again at the abashed look on Jacks face.  
“Shut up you old fart!” Jack scowls while leaving to the back of the store feet just a little heavier on the ground.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Damn bastard. Jack silently curses the cheeky short man. His flush returns with vengeance at the implication of his friends words. So what if the man was hot. Especially what I could see of his back and when he was standing arms crossed in the doors shadows, watching the driver scurry like a rat. Wonder if his arms really are as muscled up close.  
Jack stumbles before lift his free hand to his head groaning. He stops and looks around to see if there were any witnesses to his weak moment. Seeing no one he takes in his surroundings he sees the small building with a bell at the top that rings for the kids to be in class. Apparently during his musings he had made it to his next destination and job of the school. At least I can be alone here, he thinks to himself as the regular small town teacher and his family has left for the city and will not be back until next week.  
Jack sits on the steps of the school replacing his shoes on his feet before standing and dusting himself off. Well time to get this done and get home. No more thinking about the new meat in town. Jack shakes his head humming a song he last sung in church to keep his mind from straying in that direction again.  
He moves to the storage closet just inside the door removing the bucket. He takes it outside to the pump getting some cool well water to scrub the floors. Returning to the closet he retrieves the mop. With the fresh water he moves down to where he had left off the cleaning on Saturday, laying the mop against the wall.  
He grabs the bucket with both hands swinging back before throwing the water in front of him. His eyes widen as he sees the water leave the bucket fly through the air hitting the person coming around the corner, cutting of the words leaving that man’s mouth of “Hey what are you….”  
Frozen and blue eyes large Jack eyes sweep over the now half drenched body in front of him. Black wet pants, clinging to thick muscled thighs and grey tweed jacket dripping with soft pings on the ground. Jack gulps closing his eyes at the sinful sights the water has caused the body in front of him to look.  
“You ruined my clothes your drongo!” Blue eyes burst open and jumps to meet fierce green framed by a chiseled face. Jack’s heart skips a beat that he tries to pass of as fear of death and not by the sight of the eyes as green as spring grass and the face pulled into a scowl but still looking hot if not hotter. Jack reminds himself that this is the only facial expression he has seen.  
“Are you a deadhead or something?” Aster lets out in a gruff voice while shucking his jacket to reveal the green shirt underneath matching the eyes.  
Jack breaths through his nose; picking up the slight hint of musk and grass. Both the scent of the man and his voice sending thrills down his spine. He shakes his head to clear the fog, “Deadhead?”  
“Aw cricky, that is going to smell now,” Aster says taking in his drenched jacket. He looks to Jack eyes racking over the thin face and legs that must have a thin torso under the shirt that looks like it would fit a man four times his size. Not too bad if he wore clothes that fit he would be ace. “Yes kid, deadhead. It means stupid, idiot, and moron.”  
Jack’s mind slam back into reality eyes flashing like sun on ice. “Are you calling me stupid? That is rich coming from a stupid kangaroo.”  
“What did you just call me you little brat? Do I look like a animal much less a roo?” Aster face scrunches in irrigation, eyes blazing with furry.  
Jack grins, “Well if the shoe fits?” Man you have went and done it now. Piss off the hot guy and make him hate you. Though his anger is just…. Jack shakes his head mentally at the thought eyes still locked with the furious insulted man in front of him. He watches as the man’s li[s move before he recognizes the deep voice is talking to him and he is staring at his lips.  
“I would watch what you say you little shit.” Aster spits out like a striking cobra. Cute lad but he better watch his tongue sock him. “What are you even doing in the school anyway when no kids are supposed to be here?”  
Jack pulls his shoulders back to stand to his full height, which still comes up a head shorter than Aster. Jack still has to look up which is better than at the attractive chest with a few buttons on the shirt letting a peak at the tanned chest underneath.  
“I work here cleaning the rooms and halls and have been doing it for years. I have to get it cleaned before the town’s teacher returns. What are you doing in here creep?” Jack tells back straight and proud.  
“I,” Aster smirks at the display like a peacock while standing to his full height towering over the boy, “am the new teacher in town who will be teaching some of the kids. So why don’t you take your little insignificant self and stay out of my way.” Aster bumps into Jack’s shoulder as he passes by for emphasis.  
Stunned at the man’s attitude Jack turns around and watches Aster move away. Pants still wet sticking to the inside of muscled thighs pulling the pants tight around a tight ass, large feet stomping the ground. Mmmm I wonder….no bad Jack bad. I am so going to hell.  
Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he huffs out, “Like I would want to be around a grumpy ass like you.”  
“Like you could handle me anyways kid,” Aster opens the door to a classroom looking back at the Jack. What a beaut. Too bad he has roo’s loose in the top paddock. Aster freezes, cheeks turning red under his tan, looks away before turning back and entering the classroom slamming It shut behind him before Jack can get in another word. Stupid kid.  
Jack left standing in the middle of the hall bucket still in hand, red as the ripest of tomatoes shivers. First Sandy and now this man and I have to stop blushing like a stupid school girl with her first crush. Not like he meant it that way or like I wanted him to mean it that way. Stupid Kangaroo. Jack rushes back outside splashing his face with cool water and filling the bucket back up. Jack smirks at a thought It has not been that much fun to rile someone up even if it was an accident. Grabbing the bucket he heads back to where the mop still stands against the wall passing by Asters door, Oh he has another thing coming if he thinks I am going to leave him alone. My new kanga….victim won’t even know what hit him.  
With pep in his step and eyes sparkling with mischief Jack tosses the new water on the tiled floor and beginning to scrub, while humming a new tune his mind wondering at what might just be in his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please review and let me know what you think.To those who gave kudos!!Thank you sooooooo much.i really appreciate it!!!


	4. Dinnertime....Or Not???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets to meet more of the residents of town at a dinner he is not aware Jack is part of the hosting family though. Though it will be next chapter when he is properly introduced to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update hope you enjoy. Chapter 5 should not take that long. Do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Dinnertime....Or Not???  
Aster gazes in the mirror as he ties his tie around his neck. Why did Sandy make me promise to go to this stupid dinner. His hands move away from his neck taking in the poorly done tie for the third time. Oh yes ‘you need to meet some of the locals.’ Not what I really wanted to be doing after meeting the local yesterday with the white haired kid throwing water all over me. But no the bugger would not listen to me.  
Aster turns form the mirror giving up on the tie he would rather go without but Sandy wanted him to make a good impression. Apparently there was a chance some of the kids I would be teaching soon would be there. Also he had to tell me last minute after getting back from the school though glad I didn’t run into the drongo again. Aster grabs his grey jacket throwing it over his arm when a knock sounds at the guest room door Aster has occupied since Sunday when he arrived. It opens to reveal Sandy.  
“Are you ready to go,” Sandy sighs to aster looking him over form tasseled hair to polished brown boots.   
Aster nods his head in affirmative. “Why didn’t you tell me about this dinner earlier?”  
“Because I didn’t know about it until around lunchtime when my delivery boy said his family was having dinner with the Bennet’s and North’s and I should join. Something they only planned as of Sunday as it is so not all that last minute. The invite was extended to you as my guest and such. Good food and a good time with friends sounded good.” Sandy crosses his arms at the dejected look on Aster. “Besides you will be teaching some of the younger kids and both families’ attending has kids around the age 6 plus some older kids it would be good for you to get to know that could help you learn the ropes in the hosts family and North’s.”  
Aster groans before moving to the door that Sandy lets him pass. “Yes, your friends. I will be the stranger that stands to the side as you all have a chin wag.”  
Sandy shakes his head as they make their way down the stairs and through the store locking up his store before turning to reply to Aster. “It is good for you to know some of the kids you will teach in a few weeks for summer and then those in the fall but also the families. These three families are some of the best families around and they are kind so they will involve you.”  
Aster shoulders sag as he shivers in the cool spring night. He shoves his arms through his sleeves as he puts his jacket on.  
Sandy starts walking towards the path for the school but instead of turning right up the small hill he turns lefts towards the outskirts of town. They walk a bit passing the last house in town to the outskirts of the town. Up on the hill near the tree line stands a beautiful solitary two story home in a pale blue with a large front porch with its light on. The back of the house faces the forest only yards away from the tree line, and a large front lawn surrounded by a white fence. Dirt path leads straight up the hill and to the gate. Aster and Sandy make their way up the path toward the home window brightly lit waiting form company.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Upon reaching the door sandy give a light knock and wait after they here a coming from the inside. Not a few minutes later the door opens to reveal Caroline Overland.   
“Sandy,” she exclaims, “You and your friend are the first ones here. Come on in.”  
She bends in the entry way to give the shorter man a hug before she leads them to the parlor. “It is so nice that everyone is getting together tonight and all Jack’s idea as well. Speaking of which Jack will be back soon as he left to get me some more wood for the fireplace as the nights are still cool and for my wood oven. Emma is upstairs and should be down soon.”  
Sandy nods and gestures to Aster standing to his side who is taking in the flower furniture and the sewing machine in the corner. Many types of fabrics surround it as well as a half made project abandoned for another time. As Sandy get comfortable in a high back chair Caroline moves to greet Aster.   
“I am so sorry for being rude I am Caroline Overland.” She pats down her apron as she smiles large with a michivious twinkle in her eye that he would swear he has seen before.   
“E. Aster Bunnymund ma’me.” Aster shakes hands with here, “Thank you kindly for inviting me to your home.”  
“Don’t be silly. Any friend of Sandy’s is ours as well so we are happy to include you to our little group and please call me Caroline like everyone else Mr. Bunnymund.” She wavers her hand in front of her face while giving him a welcoming smile.  
Aster chuckle lightly, “Well, then please call me Aster.”  
Carloine laughs but nods in agreement before moving to a small bar she asks, “Would either of you like a drink? Scotch perhaps?”  
Sandy gets up from his chair gesturing Caroline off without sighing letting her know he will take care of the drinks.  
Caroline laughs, “you are going to make me look like a bad hostess Sandy,” but she moves aside anyways.   
Sandy pulls a bottle from his jacket that makes Caroline shake her head. “Well since Sandy has it all under control please excuse me as I must get back to dinner if we plan on eating anytime tonight.”  
She moves to the door that Aster assumes leads to the kitchen. “Well you seem very comfortable in this home Sandy,” He exclaims as he watches Sandy move about the small bar like he owns it making more than just the two. Must be for the other guests.  
Sandy hands Aster of tumbler of scotch and gestures for him to sit and Sandy resumes his abandoned chair. Aster takes a seat in one of the small loves seats laying his hat to the side on a table.   
Sandy starts sighing, “The Overland’s is one of the oldest families in Burgess. They are also one of the kindest next to the Bennet’s of course. When I moved here they greeted me with open arms like they have known me for years and they did the same for the North’s. Where others where standoffish because I could not speak they all tried to find ways to communicate with me in other ways. It is why I knew they would not have a problem with you showing up.”  
At the end of Sandy telling some about the kind family a loud knock is heard at the door and before Caroline can come back out from the kitchen they hear an “I’ll get it,” from overhead and quick footsteps. Not long after they see a flash of red at the door of the parlor heading for the door.   
“Ahh little Emma how are you?” A loud voice is heard in a deep accent. “Where is rest of family?”  
In the same voice heard from earlier, that must be Emma, “Mother is in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Jack is out back getting wood. I think Sandy is here already so come on in everyone.”   
Sandy and Aster stand as the crowd of people move into the room.  
Moving into the parlor Aster sees a girl with brown hair that must be Emma and Carolines daughter she mentioned earlier as well as two families. One big man with a white beard Aster remembers from looking at the window the day he arrived as the Pasture though he is not wearing his color but a large red coat with black fur and the small lady on his arm in the bright green dress with, Are those feathers? Hiding some behind the women’s dress is a little girl Aster would assume is about 6 in the same color dress as her mother and might as well be the spitting image of her as well with the amethyst eyes and all.  
The other family is a women with brown hair and brown eyes in a simple dark blue long dress that form fits to her body. To each of her side is a boy about 13 with the same color hair and eyes as his mother he would presume. The little girl has the shape face of her mother but is blond with green eyes wearing a Light blue dress with a pattern of triangles and a yellow collar. The Bennet’s. Aster presumes as that is who Sandy said was attending. Aster has to ask himself though where the men of the two families were.   
“Sandy old friend,” The large man comes over picking up Sandy and hugging him. “How is job doing well yes?”  
Sandy nods as he pats the man on his should then pointing to Aster. The big man moves to Aster who puts the table between him and the oncoming affectionate man.   
“Ahhh you must be new man in town. I Nicholas St. North, Pasture of the town and expect you on Sunday yes?” The man holds out his hand the Aster shakes with a firm grip.  
“North dear don’t scare the poor man or he may not come.” The women in green says.   
“Don’t worry ma’me I have seen Wallabies scaring than this big teddy bear.” Aster says as he points his thump at North.   
North laughs a loud belly laugh clapping the man on the shoulder that makes Aster wince at the contact making a note to keep an eye on where the man is at all times. “I like you,” North says seriously. “Now this my wife Toothiana..”  
“Please call me tooth,” she sticks out her hand shaking Asters. “This is our daughter Natalie but everyone calls her Baby Tooth.”  
The shy girl peaks her head out from behind her mother before hiding again as Aster chuckles. Tooth continues “This is Diana Bennet and her two children Jamie and Sophie. Sophie and Baby are the same age of 6 and Jamie is the same age as Emma at 13.” Tooth gestures to each in turn as Aster tips his head in greeting.   
To the crowd Aster addresses them all, “My name is E. Aster Bunnymund and I was recently hired as one of the new teachers at the school.”  
“Wow your accent is so cool. What is it? What does the E stand for? What do you teach? I hope I don’t have Black again.” Aster hears from Jamie as Emma beside him smacks him across the head.   
The same time Sophie exclaims, “Bunny, Hop Hop.” She runs around Aster hopping from time to time.   
“I’m an Aussie which means I am from Australia and I will be teaching these little ankle biters here,” He exclaims rubbing his large hand at the beaming Sophie.   
Diana scolds her daughter, “Sophie do not be rude to Mr. Bunnymund.” In rply from Sohie all she receives is “Bunny, hop hop hop,” as she latches onto Asters leg.  
“I am really sorry Mr. Bunnymund.” Diana moves to take sophie.  
“It’s alright Mrs. Bennet. It is why I am teaching little kids.” He picks up Sophie and puts her on his shoulders. “Please though everyone call me Aster.”  
Sophie giggles from the height Aster has given her pulling at his hair.  
“Well Aster, call me Diana and welcome to the town. If you need anything let me know. Though please excuse me I will go see if Caroline needs any help in the kitchen.” Diana moves to the kitchen as Aster and Sandy resume their seat and Nick and Tooth take the couch.   
Jamie pulls Emma out the door again, “Let’s go find Jack.”   
Emma pulls her hand out of Jamies turning, “Excuse him for being rude but we will leave you adults to talk as we go find my brother. Would you like us to take Sophie and Baby?”  
Baby and Sophie jump to Emma, “Jack, Jack, Jack.”  
Tooth laughs, “if you don’t mind watching them Emma.”   
Emma shakes her head, “Not at all miss Tooth. We will be back and hopefully with Jack.”  
Aster watches as all the kids leave before asking a question on his mind. “I don’t mean to pry or anything but where are the fathers of the Overland’s and the Bennet’s?”  
Tooth looks on sadly. “Both Tom and Mitchell are both fighting in the war.”  
North nods his head solemnly closing his eyes, “Lord protect them that they come home safe to their family’s. Lord also protect all that all family’s with men in the war that they come home safety as well and give strength to those that are left behind. Amen.”   
“Amen,” is echoed around the room as a steely quite comes over them before Sandy sighs something.   
“Yes, old friend, you are right. Even with the fathers gone for the time being they have us. Jack works himself so hard though being the young man of the house and I see Jamie copying some as well.”  
Aster sits back and ponders the fact this family is so lively with the war that has taken their husband and father away and the same for the Bennet’s. He does not pry more though do to the solemn looks. As North and Sandy talk, Aster talks to Tooth asking her about the children in town, learning that Tooth is the Sunday school teacher to the children. Until he can talk to his employer at the school the best information about his students will come from this bright personality that is brighter than her clothes it seems.   
They chat until they hear screaming and laughter from the back of the house as Caroline scolds someone for tracking mud and letting the children get dirty. “What have you been doing anyways you should have been back ages ago.” There is a reply that is not heard over the commotion when they hear “Get to your room young man and get cleaned up I don’t care how old you are we have company.”  
North gives a huge laugh along with Sandy’s silent laughter and Tooth’s giggle. At Asters confused look Tooth elaborates. “The kids must have found Jack and they played before returning. Which also by Caroline it seems Jack is back and probably in worst shape then the kids.”  
“You make it sound like he is an adult but it sounds like he is young tyke. How old is this kid?” Aster says in confusion to the ruckus ad why it is so funny.  
North lets out another round of laughter, “Jack is young man at age 22. Caroline though could make him seem like a child though.” North sobers when Tooth talks.  
“Oh give Jack a break since Caroline can make you feel like a child as well North. Didn’t she just reprimand you yesterday? What was it for? Oh yes because you had a handful of cookies.” Sandy slaps his knees as Aster chuckles when North blushes a rosy red.   
The kids come into the room causing a lot of noise when Tooth stands moving to Baby who face has dirt streaks on it. “Oh dear what did you children do?”  
Jamie pips up smiling while his mother frowns at his jeans covered in dirt, “we found Jack and tackled him to surprise him which turned into a chase through the woods.”  
Everyone laughs at Jamie’s proud stance when his mother moves to wash his face with a wet cloth….”MOM.”  
“The party can now begin as the main event has arrived!!!” Everyone turns to the entrance to the parlor as Jack stands there in black slacks and black shirt with blue tie hair dripping wet as everyone but one laughs.  
Every9one jumps where they are standing or sitting eyes wide. Silence hangs over the room as a loud voice screams out, “YOU”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you have time and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	5. Behave Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster are properly introduced. Well after they air out some dirty laundry of course from their first meeting. and both treated like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. I know a quick update but also not as long as my other chapters. i wanted to get something up for my readers as this next week may be hard for me to type as i am doing finals for my Advanced Creative Writing class. Also a warning is that there may be larger time skips. so a heads up that it might be a little over a week before my next update and not always going to go day by day almost. Read and Review as i do not own Rise of the Guardians but i can sure play with them.

Behave Children

The room stays silent as Jack takes in the occupants. He grins like a cherish cat when his eyes land on Aster.

"Well hello there Kangaroo? I didn't know if Sandy had actually told you about tonight. Glad you could make it." Jack moves more into the room, but keeps his distance from the seething Australian.

"Jackson," his mother yells, "be nice to our guest as Aster has been very kind."

Jack just smiles at his mother when North asks the question on all their minds. "You two know each other?"

Jack nods, "Oh yes we met on Monday when I went to the school."

"Yeah. Where the, drongo, then proceeds to dump water all over me." Aster tries to calm down his breathing.

Sandy pulls on Asters arm before signing in question, "This is the person you were so upset about?"

"Yes, this is the guy that I came to the shop shouting about." Aster closes he eyes because he does not want to make enemies. Calm down Aster. These people are nice. It is not their fault they now the bastard.

Caroline pinches her nose between her fingers. "Jack," she says, her voice showing her frustration. "Why did you dump water on Aster?"

"It was an accident I swear. The Kangaroo is just making it sound worse than it was." Jack crosses his arms. "It is not my fault he came around the corner the same time I threw the bucket of water."

"My fault," Aster yells, There goes my cool. "How is it my fault when I didn't even know you were in the building?"

"Like I knew you were there either?" Jack seethes He might be hot when pissed but to accusing me I will not stand for. "No one was supposed to be up there until the summer Teacher came back next week. I was doing my job."

Tooth tries to interrupt, "Boys it just sounds like it is a misunderstanding." She watches as both glare at each other.

"Da, Toothy is right." North walks in between the two. "No need all this anger and yelling."

Jack and Aster both at the same time say, "He ruined my suit (Aster)," and "He called me and idiot."

Caroline walks to jack and grabs his ear dragging him towards Aster. "Jackson Overland you apologize, right now, to Aster for getting his clothes wet." She crosses her arms starring at her son.

Jack turns to a smirking Aster opening his mouth when Tooth interrupts, "And do so properly Jack without calling him any names." Jack looks to tooth whose arms are also crossed pouting. "Yes I know you were thinking it."

Jack turns back around and straightens his shirt and his back to make himself as tall as he can. "I am sorry for getting you wet." He looks to his mother who nods her head in approval.

Aster smirks until Sandy pokes a finger into his side glaring up at the taller man tapping his foot. Aster's looks at him confused before looking at the others in the room staring at him expectantly.

Diana moves to beside Aster asking, "Well what do you say Aster?"

Aster frowns sighing through his teeth, "Thank you for the apology."

Everyone stays quite though when Tooth clears her throat. "And?"

"And I am sorry for calling you an idiot." Aster's shoulders slump as he now feels like a child for the first time in a long time.

Jack and Aster both scowl at each other. The room falls into silence again.

North claps his large hands on both Jack and Aster's backs suddenly making them both stumble forward some. Jack putting his hands up to balance, but expectantly they come in connect with Asters chest. Startled he looks up into the shocked green eyes as his usually cool body heats up from Aster's hands that rest on his hips. He blushes before scrambling away fighting hard against the urge to lean in cuddle the warm body. His eyes roam the room in embarrassment from his thoughts but also that North pretty much pushed him into Aster's arms. I have got to get some weight on me because he barely even moved. Now I probably look like a swooning girl for her night in shinning arm the way I just fell into his arms. 

Aster stands in shock hands still held out in front of him from when he caught Jack. He was not expecting him to just fall into him like that but it makes since as Jack is a lot smaller than him. Frostbite is a head shorter than me and maybe weighs over 100 pounds soaking wet. Aster tries to ignore the fact that Jack fit perfectly, for all Aster would had to do is pull him closer to lay his chin on Jack's head. How Jack's cooler body was soothing to his warmer one.

North breaks through both of their thoughts, "Now proper introductions I believe is ordered." Laying his hand on top of Aster's shoulder, "Jack this is E. Aster Bunnymund. He is going to be teaching at the school this fall. What years again Bunny?"

Aster shakes his head, "My name is Aster mate not Bunny. I will be teaching the young ankle biters like the youngest Bennet and yours North."

"Ahh, yes Bunny," Aster rolls his eyes as North apparently did not listen to him. " this is Jackson Overland who do not let what you know deceive you. He is good boy but just likes to see people laugh. Now Shake!" North steps back with his hands on his hips.

Aster looks at North like he is crazy but moves the few steps to Jack. He holds out as he gets out the words with a struggle, "It is nice to meet you mate."

Jack grins at him before shaking his hand. "It is nice to meet you too Kangaroo."

Aster grips his hand pulling him close to his face, "What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo."

The whole room sighs at the two men but do not say anything. Jack will never change though many of them argue with themselves if that is a good thing or not. Instead they turn back to conversation amongst each other.

Jack smirks leaning just a little more forward closer, "Could have fooled me…..MATE," Jack says in a fake accent.

Aster growls, "You better watch yourself Frostbite. I will be keeping an eye on you."

Jack pulls back from Aster his heart thumping against his chest. "Don't worry about me Roo. I can take care of myself but if you want to keep an eye out then be my guest." Jack winks moving to his mother and sister.

Aster stands their shocked as he watches Jack easily join conversation with Tooth and Diana. Picking up Baby and making her squeal with an easy grin.

Aster straightens and moves stiffly to talk to North thinking no one saw that. Everyone talks before Caroline comes back in announcing dinner. Everyone moves to the dining room talking amongst themselves except one. Sandy is thinking that this should be interesting between the two headstrong males. He paid close attention to both the body language after the accidental embrace and Jack's blush and winks as well as Aster's ridged body and shaking hands. Sandy seats himself on one side of Aster leaving the other side open to the only person still standing, Jack, who had gone to help his mother with the food. It should be entertaining to watch is all Sandy can think as he watches Jack blush again while taking a seat beside Aster who straightens his back. Both sneaking peaks at each other when they think the other is not looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 5 and i hope you my dear readers enjoy. I cannot thank anyone enough for reviews, favs, and follows. Even you silent readers out there i enjoy it all. They are attracted to each other but fighting it but there will be more drama to come between the two. They sure are not going to love each other or fall for each other just yet. Just attracted for now but eventually. I am just so happy that you my readers enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. Much appreciated to all my reviewers and readers. Again please let me know what you think because i love hearing from you. Like i said it may be a little over a week before my next chapter so i wanted to get this out to all of you who read and i need to do a little research for what i have planned next chapter. Maybe i can get a chapter out on this one or both if i am lucky in less than a week.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Angel Fox


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at church and Aster gets to hear Jack sing for the first time. Also Aster gets a little jealous though he don't know what when a good friend of jack shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know i said it may be a week but in between my finals i was able to find some time to write another chapter. Hope you all like it as i am should probably be working on my paper and 8-10 page play due in a few days but i have a headache from it. I needed a serious break. Good news is that my course ends on Monday and i will have my bachelors. Bad part i will have to get the ball rolling on landing a job so no free time for me. i will tell you doing all you college online with no classroom or anything is hard work. You have to make yourself do the work. But i have a good GPA and mostly A's and B's and no one can take away my degrees. Well enough ranting here is the next chapter for all my great readers. No i do not own Rise of the Guardians. Read and Review.

Chapter 6 Jealousy

Every space in the church pews where packed for the Sunday sermon from their local preacher North. People where even standing along wall near the front doors of the small church. North stands at the front on a raised stage at the front of the church, one arm held up in the air as his loud voice bounces off the walls to send the word of God to the people. A large white cross hanging on the wall behind North.

"Before the ending prayer, we have a special song for all of you today. The song dedicated to God and to those of the town that cannot be here today, as they are fighting for our Country, sung Jackson Overland." North moves to his seat on the right as Jack and Diana Bennet stand from their seats at the front pew where the North's, Bennet's, Sandy, Overlands, and the newest addition to the town Aster are seated. Jack moving to the middle of the stage as Diana seats herself on the bench of the piano.

Jack turns to the crowd of people and takes a deep breath. He looks to Diana and nods his head who turns to the keys and plays a few notes of opening to the song. Jack closes his eyes and lets the tune of the song wash over his when he opens his mouth letting the words flow like a gentle river.

He puts passion into the words for both the Father and his son. He also has passion for singing for his own father Thomas and the man like an uncle to him Mitchel Bennet. He prays as he sings eyes still closed that God will hear him and bring the men home safe and soon to the familys that miss him. He keeps his own emotions in check as not to crack his voice on emotion.

Aster sits in the pew little Sophie sitting on his lap where she had earlier decided was more comfortable then the bench pews. He sits there in shock at the baritone voice coming out of Jack. He sings with such elegant ease that the notes from the piano are just there for backup as Jack would not need them by himself. The kid may get on my last nerve but he has some talent for singing. 

Aster just sits there hypnotized to the voice of Jack like a spell had come over him and he could not look away from the slim form dressed sharply in black trousers and a blue crisp shirt. He is only broken from his thoughts when Jack lets go of the final note of the song and the people of the church politely clap.

North moves to the front and pats Jack on the back as he takes his place back up front. Waiting as Diana and Jack take their places again in the pews.

"Now let us all bow our heads." North lowers his head as does Aster whose nose twitches from the tickle of Sophie's hair. "Dear heavenly Father we ask that you bless those in attendance today that they follow your guidance that they live in your name and do not fall to sin. Father we also ask that you protect those in attendance and those who our protecting this country and cannot be here today. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit amen."

"Amen," is repeated by those as they shift around collecting their belongings.

North before moving to the front of the church to talk to those around he makes an announcement, "Before you all leave remember that in two weeks' time is the Burgess Summer festival. Please, if you plan to sell anything or have activities for the children, or plan to help contact my wife Toothiana, Caroline Overland, or Diana Bennet to let them know. We can use all the help we can get setting up at the barn. Last I would like everyone to welcome a new resident to the town of Burgess and our church family E. Aster Bunnymund. He will be teaching the younger kids up at the school so please make him feel welcome and have a blessed Sunday."

North walks down to join his family and making their way to the front doors. Diana and Caroline talk among each other about the upcoming festival with some of the residents that have approached them. Jack stands idly by as his sister Emma runs off with Jamie and some of the others his age as his mom had asked him to stay back for a second before she was approached.

Aster stands to the side waiting for the place to clear out some as he does not want to be bombarded with a bunch of questions just yet.

"Jackie," is heard from a feminine voice as Jack turns around to find the culprit.

A girl about the age of 16 jumps onto his back. Her dark long black hair swinging as she laughs when Jack tries to turn around, her deep green summer dress swinging with her. Some of the town folk looks on in disgust at the display while some smile. Aster looks on in irritation as he stomach turns at the familiarity of the girl to Jack.

"Seraphina I thought I asked you to stop calling me that when you where 8?" Jack says when he finds balance and is able to push her off his back. Jack turns around smiling though as he hugs the girl that is the same height as him.

Seraphina the now named girl just laughs before smacking Jack in the shoulder, "I will call you as I like. Are you not glad I am back from my trip?" She pouts at him.

Aster's gut twists at the girl as his irritation grows though he cannot understand as of why. He scowl deepens at Jack's next words. "Yes I am glad that you are back though I wills so miss the peace and quite."

Seraphina lets out a sweet giggle but a sarcastic tone, "Yes because Jack Frost lives for the peace and quiet."

Aster's eyebrows scrunch in confusions, Jack Frost?

"It was worth a shot." Jack shrugs his shoulders looking behind Seraphina at Aster and his dark look and he grins.

Seraphina turns around confused seeing Aster she raises and perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Is that the new resident of town North was talking about?"

Jack nods his head smiling like a cat who got the cream, "That is the new teacher who will be working at the school." Jack waves at Aster to come over, "Hey Kangaroo come over here a second."

"Kangaroo?" Seraphina asks looking at Jack.

"Just wait until you hear his voice you will understand and I need to tell you what happened." Aster walks to the duo talking.

"What do you want Frostbite?" Aster growls out.

"Well are you not just polite and Frostbite?" Seraphina looks to Jack for an answer who she finds just blushes. Her mind starts to work looking between the two wanting to know what is going on.

"I am sorry young miss I am the new teacher E. Aster Bunnymund. It is nice to meet you." Aster holds his hand out to her.

Seraphina takes the hand shaking it lightly, "Seraphina Pitchiner. So the new Teacher? Means I will be seeing a lot of you then."

"What do you mean by that Miss Pitchiner?" Aster asked confused with a clipped tone.

Seraphina just shrugs her shoulders at him not elaborating in the least. "I just know I will be. How are you liking the town?"

"With the few people have been friendly though I have only been here for a week now. Well almost all the people I have meet." Aster says to her his tone dark glaring at Jack.

Jack just holds up his hands grinning innocently. Seraphina just laughs. "Well I guess you meet our dear Jack then in his own destructive way."

Aster scowls at the 'our dear Jack' and how this girl talks about him. Aster not liking one bit the way this girl acts around Jack or anything. Trying to keep the hostility that he is confused about from his voice he excuses himself. "Maybe I will have a chance to speak with you again. As you said we will be seeing more of each other at the school I presume. I must go down Good Day." Aster walks off in a huff fists clenched.

Seraphina turns back to Jack trying to figure out what she could have possibly done to offend the man. She is slightly surprised to see Jack watching Aster walk away. Watching as Jacks eyes dart lower from time to time of Aster's form.

Seraphina snickers that catches Jack attention. "What?" Jack asks confusing showing on his face.

"Oh nothing!" Seraphina says offhandedly shaking a hand to the side dismissively. "That just really explains a lot." Seraphina gives Jack a small push in his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? What explains what?" Jack glares lightly at Seraphina which makes his face look comical to her with the glare and confusion like Jack does not know how to feel.

Before she can reply to Jack, a voice cuts through their conversation. "Seraphina, come on child, we have many things to do today." Seraphina just grins at Jack who stands confused when she turns around running to the man that looks similar to her in a crisp black suit covering the man's slim build. She waves at Jack as she leaves out the doors.

Jack stands their wondering, What the hell was that all about? He raises his hand out of reflex to wave back he shakes his head. He cannot ponder long what was going on in the girls mind as his mother calls him over to speak to him. Jack walks away with one last thought of I will just have to ask her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is chapter 6. Too all my readers Seraphina is just a good friend of Jack's. Like another sister but Aster don't know that. lol. 
> 
> I didn't add a song that Jack was singing because one i could not find one so you can put it your own as well as what North's sermon was about. Second is i did not want to offend anyone on anything i said so keep teh religious part to a minimum. If i did offend anyone i am sorry but that was not my intentions at all so i am deeply sorry if i did. Lastly i really just didn't know what to put there as this is based off teh era of the 1940's. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that is reading and a big thanks to someone who has pointed out some errors to me that soon after i am done with school i will correct and update past chapters. Big thank you to Monkeydo2 for the comment and to all the kudos. Getting to hear form those that read and like it make me happy and want to write more and feedback always makes me better. For those that read Wal-Mart Romance the next chapter should be up soon. Wish i could give you something but i can give you another chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. You can leave suggestions, praise, what you want to see, or anything because i read all my reviews and i try to respond to them when i can. Until next time to all, Angel Fox.


	7. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is arguing with himself and learns some things from Seraphina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Like i said in my other story to those who read it i didn't forget about this one. Just had a few things come up. Finished my finals a week ago but still waiting for my final grade of the course and had a little creative road block about half way through this chapter. I know what is next to come but it seemed i could not get my mind around how i wanted to do it. This chapter is defiantly not my favorite but it leads on to the next chapter that i have an idea about. So please read and review as i do not own ROTG but putting them in scenarios i have fun doing.

Chapter 7 A Helping Hand

Aster was standing on a latter at Sandy's shop. It had been a few days since the service and he was still brooding over that girl who was all over Jack.

The girl Seraphina Pitchiner seemed to know Jack really well and that bother Aster. Why does it bother me so much, Aster thinks to himself as he set a box of lanterns on a shelve until the next winter season. Are they engaged or is that his girlfriend? Aster shakes his head as he hefts up another box before climbing the latter. Why do I even care if they are? Though they didn't act like that was it and she seemed like she was a lot younger maybe 16 or so but that don't mean anything. Aster has an internal battle as he shakes his head causing him to lose balance on the ladder for a second.

Aster finds his balance and pushes the box, It is really not any of my business. Aster just cannot seem to get the image of the two hugging out of his head, Seraphina's arms wrapped tightly around Jack's neck, and Jacks circling the girl's small waist. Aster pulls at his hair at the argument he keeps having with himself since that day. He is completely confused with why it is causing him sleepless nights.

Aster had to concentrate and get his mind off the Frostbite. He had finished what he need to do at the school last Friday and was not expected back there until after this Burgees Summer Festival. He needed busy work and what lead to him helping his fried out in his shop. Anything to keep him busy from his own thoughts but it seems to not be working.

Voices from the front of the shop break through his thought process. He can hear the low voices but cannot hear a word of what is being said. He tries to concentrate on who it might be and what they are saying but to no avail he cannot do so.

There are two voices distinctly female and the pause must be Sandy answering but the voices are too low to hear in the back room of the shop. He decides, after some time of straining to hear, to ignore them to keep working setting another box on a shelf as they are probably just customers. It is not until Sandy comes to the back of the shop that he stops his work. Sandy waves him to come to the front of the store.

Upon opening the door to the storage room he finds out who the voices where. Seraphina and Caroline are standing near the front door both loaded down with spools of different fabrics.

Seraphina smirks when Asters eyes darken upon her. "Hello again Mr. Bunnymund," Seraphina nods her head in greeting but she never loses the smirks and mischief in her eyes. She adjusts the spools in her hand so that they do not fall.

Aster is shocked at seeing a similar look in her eyes to Jack but he just mumbles out, "Good Morning Miss Pitchiner," his voice changes to a friendlier when turning to Caroline, "Caroline. Is there something I can do for you two ladies?" He most addresses Caroline with the question.

Carloine looks between the two before shrugging. Sheepishly she said, "We came by to see if Sandy knew anyone that could help us out."

"Help out with what?" Aster asks in confusion. He really does not like the looks of Seraphina or Sandy for that matter who are both smirking like two little know-it-alls.

Seraphina pipes up with an answer, "We were supposed to be up at the barn to help set up for the Summer Festival and take a box of decorations for Sandy up there. During the day it is where many of the town and a few out of town can set up and sell wares and then that night is the Summer Dance. It needs to be decorated and there is only one person up there doing it."

Caroline jumps in now with more explanation, "Sera here was kind enough to help me get my order of cloth from Sandy. We have more to get and other errands to run today. I don't want to leave only one person up at the barn to decorate alone. We were wondering when if we could have someone go up there to help. If you are too busy we understand we can keep looking. I won't be able to get up there thouh until later this afternoon. Maybe sooner since I have Sera's help." Caroline gives Aster a small guilty smile from being busy and she shifts from foot to foot.

Aster looks at Sandy, "Well I was helping Sandy out with organizing his storage room." He sees that Sandy is not looking him in the eye and raises an eyebrow at the man's odd behavior.

Seraphina smiles bringing Aster's attention back to eh issue at hand, "Sandy already said that if you were OK with it then he don't mind waiting until later to finish the storage room. He said you would not mind at all to help"

"He did?" Aster eyes Sandy who seems to find his store ceiling interesting but Aster just sighs to himself. Aster decides that it is not worth it as he already has a headache he don't even want to try contemplating what the older man is up too. Sneaky bastard. Aster looks for confirmation from his friend as he asks. "Are you sure Sandy?"

Sandy just nods his head using a shooing motion with his hands. Sandy runs of to the back afterwards.

"Well alright. I can help with decorating the barn." Aster looks to the two women.

Caroline smiles and Aster can see the resemblance from Jack. She sound grateful and like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. "Thank you so much Aster. There is always so much to do before the festival. I am just glad it only comes once a year but I will think the same thing in the fall again at the next town event. Just get the box from Sandy and you can head up there."

"Where is the barn exactly?" Aster asks in confusion. He racks his brain but cannot think of seeing a barn anywhere.

Seraphina giggles, "It is the Bennet's Barn. Do you know where the Overland house is?"

Aster nods his head to her and she continues, "Instead of heading up the hill towards the tree lines and the Overland home just keep taking the path in front that curves back. It is not far from there, just a small walk you will see a path to a yellow house. Go past that house as it is the Bennet's and you will see a red wooden barn just after. Just head for the barn."

Aster nods his head as Sandy drops a box beside him full of different decorations. Aster turns to the two women. "Are you heading for your home Caroline? I can walk you tow ladies that far before heading on my way."

Seraphina and Caroline giggle before Seraphina says, "Well that is very gentlemen of you."

Aster picks up the box and opens the door for the two to exit before him. He rolls his eyes and Seraphina as she walks past shooting him a grin. He waves at Sandy standing at the door watching as the three make their way out of town.

As they are walking Seraphina starts to interrogate Aster. "So Mr. Bunny, where are you from?"

Caroline smacks Seraphina's arm. "You are as bad as Jack."

Seraphina grins at her. "I learned from the best." That is all Seraphina says as Caroline shakes her head and moves ahead of the two but keeps an ear out just in case.

Aster gives her a glare, "Mr. Bunny?" The people in this town just seem to want to brutalize his name it seems.

"Well, you have not given me permission to call you anything else and Bunnymund is a mouth full so Bunny it will be." Seraphina gives him a smirk, "But you can just call me Sera."

Aster just stares at her contemplating what this girl is up to. She seems to be up to something and is a person he should look out for. The people in this town are all out of their minds. Even with his thought politely he tells her, "Then you can call me Aster."

Seraphina gives him an innocent smile but her eyes deceive her, "Ok, Bunny. So where are you from?" Seraphina looks around the town smiling at some residents that they pass on their walk.

Aster just rolls his eyes with first North and now this young women doing as they please. "I am originally Australian as you can obviously tell," Aster says sarcastically. "When I was 18 I came to the United States to go to university where I got my teaching degree. After I complete my degree at 22 I went on to teach the ankle bitters at a small school in the city of Dramen. Taught there for 4 years before coming out here"

Seraphina looks thoughtful saying a fact without thinking, "So you are 26 then." She comes up with her next question after some thought while still checking out all the people running around, "Where did you go to University?"

"I attended University of Michigan." Aster tells her as they pass the last house in town and head for the Overlands home where they will separate and he can get away from the nosey girl.

Seraphina whistles to herself at his acheivement, "I have heard that is a good school. Jack was going to go to college until the war broke out and he stayed when his father got drafted." Seraphina's face goes from mischievous to sad in a matter of seconds from the thought.

Before Aster can think he blurts out a question, "You and Frostbite are really close? You both seem to act a little alike."

Seraphina gets a sweet honest smile on her face. "Yes we are. He is my best friend even though he is 6 years older than me. He has always been there for me like a brother as I do not have any siblings. I was his practice before Caroline got pregnant with Emma. He is the brother I have never been able to have." Seraphina watches as some of the tension in the man's shoulders releases at the information she gives him.

Aster looks at her closely and can see the words are honest. "So that is all you think of him as is a brother?"

Seraphina grins like a cat at the curiosity of Jack from this man, "Yes like a brother. Why are you asking?"

Aster turns away from her and just shrugs his shoulders. The two keep quite or a but when they reach the part in the road where Searphina and Caroline start walking up the path to the Overland house and he moves on to the barn after brief goodbyes.

Seraphina turns around as Caroline keeps walking on. "Bunny!" she yells out to get his attention before he gets too far.

Aster turns around in question, " Yes Sera?" He eyes the girl standing there waiting for her to say something.

"Why come all the way out to Burgess when there are more opportunity in Dramen?" She asks completely curious. She tilts her head to the side eyeing the man.

Aster eyes become haunted with his reply in a dull voice, "Some things happened and I just had to leave." That is all the answer he gives to her. The haunting look staying in place that pulls at Seraphina's sweeter side.

Seraphina gives the man a sympathetic smile. "It is ok Bunny." He smiles back at her when she winks at him, "I never said it before but, welcome to Burgess. Maybe here you will find something or someone to bring fun into your life that will make you want to stay." She turns around running to catch up with Caroline who is close to the gate of the fences surrounding the house.

Aster stands stunned before shaking his head and moving on. "Strange girl," he mumbles out himself but he cannot help but ponder over her words. What did she mean by that? He moves along his way toward the yellow house and barn to help the person left alone. Not in the slightest aware of what awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well their you have it chapter 7. Sorry no interact between Jack and Aster but some between plotting friends. I bet most can guess who is up at the barn doing the decorating by himself Aster is heading to help. Aster also gets insight on the relationship between Seraphina and Jack and learns a little more about Jack. Also what is the past that had Aster fleeing Dramen to Burgess? Well truth be told i have not figured that out just yet but I will. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways as it is more of a set up chapter for things to future come.
> 
> Shout out to my Kudos people and any eon reading even if it is quietly. I will be updating teh last chapters when i can to correct grammar and such but the story will not change. 
> 
> Thank you all silent readers and those who send kudos or anything.
> 
> Angel Fox


	8. Jacks Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets to the Barn and who is waiting for some help. f

Chapter 8 Jack's Helper

Aster walks along the road when he notices the yellow house just ahead. Wonder who I am going to be working with? The young Bennet boy, Jamie, maybe? Are his thoughts as he walks past the home where in the front yard is a large tree with a homemade swing that sways in the light breeze. Luckily it had not gotten too hot as summer was close.

He turns back to the road in front of him from his musings to see a large red barn with both its doors wide open. Aster walks through the doors and sees the chaos of the barn. Tables were piled up in one spot haphazardly, boxes were stacked in another spot with some laying on their side with the contents spilling out, and a string of lights looking like from Christmas were in a tangled pile.

I thought they said that someone was up here already decorating. Looks like all they did was throw things around. Aster moves near the pile of boxes and lays his own Sandy gave him carefully. He then moves to one of the tipped over boxes and sets it up right looking inside at all the piles of papers that had spilled out. He looks into other boxes see paper lanterns of oranges and reds that look like it was thrown into a box. Picking up one he can see all the rips and tears. Getting a glance of most the rest it seems like a lot of the decorations was in the same shape.

Turning from the pile of what looks more like junk then for this festival he moves on to the tables that are in very good shape but someone just piled them one to high. He glances over at the lights and just grimaces at the mess they are. He really should have thought about agreeing to help before actually doing so. This looked like a job that would never get done.

Aster squares his shoulders though as he had had promised to help the person up here decorate since they could not be there. He had never gone back on his word and he was not about to start now. Just one thing he had to do was find the person up here who he hoped had an idea of what was supposed to be going on.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Aster yells out hearing a slight echo of his voice.

Up in the hay loft of the barn Aster hears a voice swear. "Shit, that hurt." To Aster the voice sounds familiar.

Aster listens as he hears footsteps and the voice calls out, "Was that the Kangaroo I heard?" Aster groans as he closes his eyes and prays that it is not the person he thinks it is.

He opens his eyes and looks to the loft to see bare feet tattered brown pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. That little shelia did this on purpose, Is all Aster thinks as he stares into the smirking face and bright blue eyes. The smirk is off set though as Jack keeps rubbing the top of his head.

"Did the knock on you noggin put some common since into that brain of yours, Frostbite?" Aster says back but notices that it is more in a teasing sort of way with little malice.

Aster is shocked though when he watches Jack jumps off the loft to land on some nearby barrels before hopping off the barrels onto the ground and making his way to Aster.

Aster shakes his head, "I guess nothing can get through that thick skull of yours. Well besides sir that is."

Jack sticks his tongue out in response to Aster's comment that all Aster can do is snort, "Mature."

Jack just shrugs, "What are you doing up this far, Roo?

Aster looks around at the mess and turns back to Jack moving his hands in an outward motion. "Your mother and that dear friend of yours will not be able to make it to help you until later. They asked if I would not mind helping with decorating the barn and so here I am. Though neither told me it was you I would be helping."

Jack snickers. "Well that would be Sera for you, always planning something though I have not a clue what. A lot like her father that one is. My mother though has been on my tail since the dinner about being rude to you. Apparently you made quite the impression on here and she does not want me scaring you off."

Aster chuckles deeply that makes Jack knees shake. "Trust me kid it will take more than your scrawny ass to scare me off."

"I did not think that my fun would scare off a big Aussie like you but my mother has been lecturing me," Jack says nervously his eyes looking everywhere but at Aster.

Aster sees that this is about as good as he will get from a Jack in the form of a sincere apology. "So what is it that we are supposed to be doing?"

"I would say that we could put up the tables but we have a problem," Jack tells Aster.

Aster raises and eyebrow to Jack whose hair is more disheveled that usually like he had been running his hands through it constantly. He has pieces that are sticking up in different places. "What is the problem? Maybe I can help so we can get started on this-" Aster looks around at the boxes, "mess."

"Yeah, the person who cleaned up last year just seemed to throw things in boxes. Usually I decorate and clean up but last year something happened." Jack rubs the back of his head sighing out. "As for the problem, the power is not working for the barn. I was going to check the strings of lights when I found out. Why I was in the loft is trying to find out the problem."

Aster thinks for a second before he tells Jack, "Well, in Australia my dad worked in the electric industry and I helped him from time to time as a teenager before moving to the United States. Maybe if I take a look I can find the problem."

Jack nods his head and leads him to the barrel and hops up before easily pulling himself onto the loft. Aster follows but not as elegantly as the boy walks on air, but still pulls himself up easily his muscles flexing. Jack watches the muscles as Aster stands on the thin wood loft. When he looks to Jack he is surprised to see his back as Jack turned around blushing.

"It is this way." Jack walks towards the corner where the ceiling starts to slant. He bends down some to not hit his head moving over to a place in the wall where a large piece of wood is missing and wires can be seen.

Aster follows but where Jack just had to bend down some Aster has to go into a half crouch to get to where Jack is on his knees by the wires. A red box of tools to his left side open with a few tools scattered here and there. Jack looks at Aster making his way with a grin at the larger man walking with a hand above his head so he does not hit his head.

Aster bends down beside Jack looking at the mess of wires called the electrical. He grabs the gloves and starts running his hand along the wires. "So how long has this festival been going on?" He questions to Jack as he feels uncomfortable in the quiet with Jack.

Jack shrugs though Aster cannot see it. "I do not know. As long as I can remember it has been part of the town. My mother selling her designs, and my father setting up games for the kids."

Aster hums to let him know he is listening to Jack. "So your family has been a big part of it?"

"Yes.," Jack says thinking. "Actually, I think my dad start it all a while before I was born for the kids around town. It is probably one of his favorite times," his tone is wistful with the thoughts.

Aster pulls back and looks at Jack who has an adorable looks on his face while thinking of times past. Leaning over some Aster lays a gloved hand on Jack's knee. "Hey, I have heard the war is calming down some. Your pops will probably be home before you know it."

Jack stares at the hand and blushes causing Aster to pull his hand away. He ducks his head into the panel in the wall to get back to the job at hand of getting power back to the barn. "Your old man sounds like he is a lot like you."

"He is. Who do you think taught me everything I know? Though my mom says I am worse at times." Jack leans in watching as Aster slides his hand up a small wire slowly. "So your father did this kind of work?'

Aster jumps at the closeness of Jack. He turns his head and sees that Jacks face is within inches of his own. He stares into the blue eyes that were just staring back into his own forest green ones. Aster's hands still caught within the wires and Jack's braced against the floor of the loft. "Wow," Is all that Aster can say.

Jack's face scrunches in confusions. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes noticeable form the distance. He moves away quickly though at seeing how close he is. "What? Is something wrong with the electrical?" Jack covers up with a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

Aster shakes himself out of his thoughts from thinking of the beautiful blue of Jack's eyes he would love to recreate. "Huh? Oh yeah," he holds up one end of the wire in his hand. "This part is frayed right here. It needs to be replaced but I can do something to rig it to work for today. Then tomorrow I can get a spare wire from Sandy's Shop for replacement."

Jack nods his head in agreement to the plan and watches Aster work. He notices that even with the tan skin he can blush what looks like a burgundy across his cheeks. So he leans in close acting like he is watching his work but he just has the eager to be close to the older man and taking in his masculine smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all reading.


	9. What The Hell Was That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is helping Jack in the barn. But with what?

Chapter 9 What the Hell was That?  
It had taken Aster about half an hour to get the electrical going in the barn but he was able to do so. Once that was done Aster and Jack had both set out to get moving on actually getting something done to the barn before Caroline, Seraphina, or someone else arrived at the barn. Who knows what someone would think if they showed up to nothing done.  
So the two men had moved on to setting up the tables. They were setting them up in the form of a U where the tables lined the back of the barn and both the left and right side. The only table up front would be where the townsfolk could get tickets for a drawing that would happen later in the festival. Well that is what Jack told Aster anyways. It had taken them longer on the tables though because Jack kept getting caught up in staring at Aster being able to lift the tables on his own. So much so that he kept getting caught staring.   
That is actually what was currently happening actually. Aster had rolled up both his short sleeves letting his biceps show as he was carrying the last table over his head towards where Jack was standing. Jack could see the muscles in his arms flex from the table that Jack could barely pick up himself due to his small frame and the table was as tall as he was. If he can easily lift that table he could easily lift me and-Jack had to cut off his thoughts before they started to go down that road, again.   
Jack had to shake his head to clear his thoughts but at least he got to learn something about the sexy Australian. The man had matching tattoos on both arms around his biceps that is usually covered by a shirt sleeve. He dared not get close to inspect them with his ungodly thoughts about another man. He is defiantly attractive. Jack could not deny that thought from entering his head and he had gotten used to that thought since he first saw the man. It was the new way his thoughts had turned since, if Jack was being truthful, the dinner at his house.   
“Where do you want this?” The question breaks through Jacks thoughts as Aster looks at him in question.   
“Oh, right here in the middle where people can see it when coming in the barn doors.” Aster sets the table down as he moves to one side popping the legs up.   
“So what type of things get put into the drawing?” Aster sets the table on its side as Jack finsishs putting the table legs into place. They both right the table onto its legs.  
“It really depends on what the people of town donate to auction off. All the money that is raised from selling the tickets go to the church.” Jack looks around at all the tables set up but there is still a long ways to go.   
“So the church takes donations and sells tickets then?” Aster asks keeping his eyes on Jack whom has taken on a nervous air about him.  
“Yes. North and Tooth both take donations and then they or someone who has offered sell the tickets. Last year I helped sell them while they took Baby around. We better get to some more work or this place will not be ready in time.” Jack moves off towards the boxes of decorations.  
Aster follows behind him. “So we have to go through all this and see what is salvageable?”  
Jack nods his head and points to the table on the left at the end. “Lets out what is good on and around that table and anything that is too destroyed can go near the door to get rid of.” Jack takes a seat pulling a box close to him.   
Aster seats himself near Jack pulling another box to go through and the two sit in silence for some time sorting. It is when Jack snorts that Aster looks towards Jack who is looking thorugh a stack of what look like photos.  
“What do you have their Frostbite?” Aster moves to his hands and knees and crawls over to Jack who is about half a second from busting a gut.   
“A few years ago Sandy decided to set up a place where he could take photographs of families for a price. He can develop them in his shot in the basement. He also takes photos of the dance and the festival and I just found a box of old photos.” Jack takes one and holds up the photo for Aster to see who has crawled over behind Jack looking over his shoulder.   
The photo is of a few kids who had taken buckets of water and dumped it over an tall man who was laughing with them. “Last year, Sandy developed photos from the past festivals he had taken photographs at as a demonstration for what he was doing. Also he wanted to just show some pictures off. This is actually my father in this picture. I had slipped a dollar to each boy to drench him in water.”   
Aster listens to Jack’s tale and the affection but also sadness that is behind the voice. He watchs and Jack continues to shuffle through more photos and Aster without thinking puts and arm around Jack’s shoulders in comfort. Jack leans into the older man some while the two check out the photos.   
There is one of Jack’s father again, Tom Aster recalls, with a younger Jack. Tom’s arm is thrown around Jack’s shoulder but he has his hand above Jack’s head giving the piece sign over his head. Jack in turn though is doing something similar with four fingers but his father is taller so he has to reach up standing on his toes.   
“You two are a lot alike,” Aster comments at the picture.   
“Yes. We are also very close.” Jack sets the picture to the side and moves on to another one that happens to be of him and Seraphina at the Summer Dance. The two of them are dancing if that is what you wanted to call it as the group around them laugh.   
Aster lays his head on Jacks shoulder and snorts into Jack’s ear. “What is that?”  
Jack’s whole body shakes under Aster’s arm and against his side where he is leaning into him. Aster’s breath tickles his skin and so does the slight scruff of chin scratch at his shoulder. It sends a shiver down Jack’s spine as his stomach starts to twist in a pleasant way.   
“Ahh, the two of us where just fooling around when that year no one wanted to dance. I think I was 18 in this picture so that would be 4 years ago.” Jack’s voice raises a pitch as he stutters out the explanation.  
Aster takes the photo from Jack’s hand and inspects it close to see the large smile of the boy in the picture without a care in the world having fun and he compares it to the man he still has his arm around who has so much it seems going on. There is a lot to Jack Overland that Aster figures he does not know. The fact though that confuses him is his thought. I would really like to get to know this Jack a lot more than the front of the prankster he seems to have.  
Without thinking about what he is saying, “Well are you not just cute in this picture.” Jack tenses whiles Aster thinks about what he says.  
Jack whips around pulling away from Aster looking at him strangely, “What did you just say?”  
Aster smirks as he realizes he let his thoughts slip but does not mind. “I said you were cute. In this photo.” Aster waves the photo in the air.  
Jack tries to snatch it back with a, “Give me that you Kangaroo.” He lunges at Aster who even with his small weight knocks him down. He straddles Aster’s waist as he reaches for the photo in the older mans hands.   
Aster laughs deeply with his one hand over his head. One hand is on Jack’s hip he uses to keep the younger man from getting the photo as Jack has his hand he is not using reaching for the photo.   
“Come on Frostbite, if you want the photo so bad you will have to do better than that.” Aster maneuvers his body to toss Jack from him and in turn he straddles the younger male now under him. Taking one of his larger hands he grabs both of Jack’s hands and pins them above him. It raises Jack’s oversized shirt some to reveal some of Jack’s creamy skin. Aster cannot help but eye the patch of skin that shows just above Jack’s pants where a patch of white hair trails down past the hem.   
Unconsciously Aster licks his lips as he looks up into the deep pools of blue eyes. He can see a dusting of red cover his cheeks. Aster leans down close to Jack’s face. He brings up the photo within sight and asks Jack, “How badly do you want this photo back?”  
Jack’s body shivers under Aster’s at the deep purr that seems to come from the larger man hovering over him and he gulps. Jack’s breathing picks up and mixes with Aster’s own hard breathing. Aster leans in farther when both their heads snap to the large opening of the barn.  
The two can hear voices getting closer. A loud voice that sounds very much like Seraphina can be heard like she is asking really loud to someone 200 feet away, “I wonder what Aster and Jack have gotten done up here by themselves?”  
Aster jumps up from Jack and turns away from him to the decorations and starts randomly digging as he discreetly rolls his sleeves back down over the tattoos. Jack picks himself up shakily from the ground and moves to the lights on the other side of the barn, away from man who was not a few seconds on top of him leaning closer, trying to get his breathing under control as he shakily picks up strands plugging one in to find what works and doesn’t and get it untangled.   
As Seraphina, Caroline, Emma, the North’s, the Bennet’s, and Sandy come into view of the barn door they see the two doing opposite jobs but both are red though you can see it more easily on Jack’s pale features. Some have the idea that the two have argued again. Seraphina and Sandy smirk though at the two and their stiff movements. They can see that the tension is not from an argument but something else. As Caroline moves to talk to Jack Sandy and Seraphina share a smile as they watch Aster look at something in his hand before tucking it into a pants pocket.   
Jack steals a quick glance at Aster as he sees his mother approach. All that is going through his mind is What they hell was all that and why am I so….excited.  
On the other side Aster looks at the photo the two where wrestling for. His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion but he smiles as he tucks it into his pocket. One single thought spins in his head What the hell was that? How can I get us both there again? Preferably without the interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know. I love hearing from all of you who read. I also really enjoy writing for my readers. ]  
> Always your writer   
> Angel Fox


	10. Its A Festival

Chapter 10 It's A Festival

It was finally the day of the festival. The kids of the town were running around playing different games as the parents conversed with others and bought or traded goods. Jack was doing a bitter sweet job that his father did every year. He was with the kids, watching them play, and helping the younger ones. He enjoyed being with the children of the town just like his father does, so he was happy to be doing so. It was just bitter that his father was still in the war.

What made it all the better, though, was that Aster was helping him with the games. Currently, Aster was on his knees with little Sophie in front of him helping her to toss a ring at some empty bottles. Jack smiled at that, as Sophie seemed to have taken a liking to the older man with her father gone for the time being. Her and Baby Tooth where always fighting for his attention at the church when Jack was busy. Seeing the strong man being so humbled by children sent a flutter through Jack's stomach, but Jack had also found himself over the past week, on numerous occasions, getting jealous that he had to walk off and calm himself down. Jack had to remind himself that these where two little girls that didn't know the meaning of crush yet. His heart sored when he would come back and Aster would ask if he was alright. That Aster noticed he was gone.

Jack can remember a few days ago when everyone in their little group was hauling stuff up to the barn for the games, the church's donations for the drawing, and the Overland and Bennet booths in the Festival. Baby and Sophie had started running around Aster's legs begging for attention and almost knocking the larger man down multiple times as he carried boxes and bags of items. Jack giggles to himself at the memory of Aster flailing around when both the kids run up to him when he was carrying a box of Caroline's creations for the festival.

He had accidently tossed the box so he did not crush the two little girls, landed on his ass, and the contents of the box landed on him. The poor man was covered head to toe in bright colored clothes his mother had made. Jack had laughed so hard he could not breathe as Aster apologized over and over about messing up the items. Caroline had told him numerous times everything was fine while hiding her own smile behind a hand.

Thinking about that brought him back to just over a week ago in the barn when the two were alone. It really confused him that he was so comfortable with Aster over him like that and all the emotions over the week that came after or if being truthfully only to himself since the man showed up. So many emotions had been going through Jack since he meet the man; just seeing him, falling at the dinner, and the barn. The man was attractive, he could not deny that and knew it since he saw him first and Jack knew he felt a pull towards the man of interest. This was going so much farther than an interest of a new resident in town.

If he was not mistaken, he thought Aster was going to kiss him and he was not disgusted with that like he should be. He wanted Aster to kiss him and if his dreams were anything to go by, well he wanted the older man to do so much more to him. Jack had never felt like that for any girl, much less any person his age in the town.

Why did they all have to show up at that time? For the last week now I have been wondering what would have happened with just a few more moments alone with the Roo. Maybe then the dreams would not plague me so much. Jack scowls at that thought because with the other's help they were able to get done faster and within a few days. But he did not get to spend any more time alone with Aster and when done he did not see him except when they needed help. It was quite a surprise when he came to the station he volunteered for and found Aster waiting for him. Though all they got to exchange was a quick, "Hi," before the first kids arrived.

Coming back into focus of his surroundings Jack notices that Aster is looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Jack flushes darkly and turns around to some kids who were throwing some bags filled with beans into holes. He hands out a few prizes to the kids that won as they take off to show their parents or friends what they won.

It is when he feels a presence behind him that makes him tense. He does not dare turn around, but he can feel the heat coming from the body behind him. Jack's breathing becomes hard as he feels someone bend there head down closer to his ear. Their hot breath is blowing across his ear making his body shiver.

"These kids sure are having fun playing these games you got set up here, Frostbite." At the deep voice whispering in his ear Jack shivers again and a knot forms in his stomach. Jack jumps away and winces as his tight jeans, which have gotten tighter within minutes, rubs in the wrong places.

"The praise goes to my father. He started these games for the children and I am just keeping them going while he is away for a time." Jack rings his hands and looks everywhere but at Aster. From their spacious corner he can see the people milling around the festival out of ear distance so that they could have room for the games. He would not mind if they were completely alone he guesses, but so many people could see now. "So..umm… thank you, but this is all my father."

Aster smirks at Jack's nerves as he moves a little closer. Jack moves away until he bumps lightly into the table behind him holding prizes for the kids. "Jack, your father would be very proud of what you are doing." Aster moves close enough that he is not touching Jack in any way but close enough to see that Jack's breathing is shallow and his adam apple is bobbing with each hard swallow.

Licking his lips Jack gives Aster a strangled smile. "Thank you."

"Is something the matter there, Frostbite? You look a little flushed." Jack looks to the side and seeing that others are so busy with what they are doing he moves closer. He lays one hand on Jack's hip and lays a hand on his face like checking a fever. If you looked closer you would see that Aster's thumb is rubbing lightly against Jack's cheek bone.

Jack's breath catches in his throat as Aster's face moves in like the time a week ago. Jack licks his lips again to moisten them and he watches as Aster's bright green eyes follow the movement, that seem a shade darker now, but Jack must be mistaken. Aster slides his hand some down Jack's cheek and traces his thumb across Jack's lips the same way his tongue had. Jack braces his hands against the table behind him as his knees get weak and heart beating in his throat he cannot speak.

Aster suddenly pulls away with a large smile and Jack cannot force down the disappointment and anger in his chest. He shakes his head to clear it when some kids voices breaks through the fog in his head. He grins as he watches Aster bend down to talk to the kids. Before Jack can do anything he spends time pretending to organize the prizes, and pick up some tickets the children use to play games. The reason is so that he can calm his breathing and heart as well as adjust a little problem in his jeans, but thinking as well.

With what had just happened Jack had finally unscrambled his own brain, he hopes, that yes he was attracted to this man, wanted this man, wanted to get to know him, to see him at his highs and lows, make him laugh, and so much more. At least Jack believes so. Also if Jack was not mistaken it seemed to be mutual from the older man. Was this just a passing fancy for someone new in town though? What would his family think should things progress? Jack had just moved from one problem of figuring out that he was attracted to this man, right smack into another of what he is going to do.

After spending some time to calm his nerves and what Jack has figured is his hormones he walks over to where Aster is speaking to the kids and replying like what they have to say is the most important thing in the moves over bending down beside Aster to talk to the kids as well, but he sits close enough that he can bump his bent legs against Aster's. To hell with it because that is straight where I am going anyways. Two can play this game Kangaroo, is Jack's thoughts as he pays attention to the kids with a small smirk.

Aster looks to him out of the corner of his eye and grins and bumps Jack's leg back but he leaves his thick muscled thigh resting against Jack's thinner stick like legs. Jack's face heats up again at the response but grins. The two men chat with the kids in front of them, thighs touching and Jack's face a slight red many could pass off as the heat from the barn.

After listening to the chatter of the kids, Jack takes the kids tickets while Aster leads one to a game letting them play. Aster really liked helping the littler kids compared to the older ones who do not need it. Aster helped out the younger kids while Jack watched the older ones more, but since there was no one else Jack walked back over to where the kids where ring tossing. He stands beside Aster as these kids, needing little help. were old enough to be throwing it themselves.

Keeping his eyes in front of him, he slides right up beside Aster who in turn puts his hand behind Jack by laying it on the table. Jack scoots over just a little bit more where his arm is hitting Asters side and he leans in slightly. Even though it is not quite as intimate as the last two times they had been close, Jack feels comfortable like this. They just stand their comfortably as the kids try to win a prize. It makes Jack wonder what other aspects might be like with Aster. He does know that before anything happens, if it does, he will have to talk to Aster and his family. Standing there a question does come to his mind though. Why is Aster so comfortable with this so quickly? There is a lot Jack does not know about Aster, and Aster of Jack that are going to have to be established for either to go farther than-Is this flirting? Jack lets out a giggle but he tries to stifle it.

"Is something funny there Frostbite?" Aster leans down asking Jack ghosting his breath over his ear again his eyes never leaving the children in front of them. Jack tries to keep calm, even as every cell in his body tingles from just a little breath across his ear. He likes the feelings that are running through his veins and his eyes start to close when he feels strong fingers rub his lower back. He chokes trying not to let out a moan, when suddenly the fingers are gone and so is Aster's warmth. Jack thinks the kids have won or ready to play a new game so he keeps his eyes closed.

"Hello Jackson." Jacks eyes snap open and he turns quickly to the voice.

He looks behind the person to see Seraphina mouthing to Jack with an apologetic and sour face, "I'm sorry, I tried."

Jack's whole form stiffens, but not from the pleasure that Aster was sending through his veins but venom that spews out of his mouth. "What the hell do you want?"

Even as Aster moves up near Jack, but not as close as before, his form stays ridged that has Aster wondering, Who is this girl that not only wiped his smile but gave him another personality altogether?

Aster eyes both Jack and Seraphina who is giving him an apologetic look as well, but her eyes look like they are ready for murder. Then he looks to the new comer and all he wants to do is take Jack and run, especially since things were going so well. Aster stays near Jack as the girl opens her mouth again.


	11. The Bitch is Back

Chapter 11 The Bitch is Back

"Is that any way to be speaking to your future wife, Jackson?" The girl says while she moves her hand flipping her wrist from her shoulder to hips.

Aster just stands by quietly as he watches the two like a play. This girl in a deep green dress with black lace all over, blonde hair cascading down her back in perfect spirals like a doll has only opened her mouth twice and Aster can tell he does not like her but also that Jack would rather be anywhere else but here.

Jack the one person who seems to get along with anyone and not be able to hate is what Aster had thought. He was wrong though because he seemed to hate her with a passion. Aster can see why though because not only does this girl acting like a bitch but her face is pinched with beady eyes and two skinny but long front teeth and a nose point upward.

"I told you years ago, Tabitha, that I was never going to marry you. I do not like you and never have," Jack practically growls out like a dog with rabies.

The girl gives off a laugh like Jack said the best joke. "Like you actually have a choice in the matter, Jackson! You know who my father is and he is mayor now. I will be marrying you before the end of the year." Aster notices that this girl says it with such conviction that it will happen because she gets what she wants. By the way she holds herself Aster would not be surprised if the girl did not know the meaning of no.

Jack goes to open his mouth but is cut off by Seraphina who has walked around and is pushing Jack more towards Aster. Jack gives her a confused look that she just returns with a shake of her head. She pushes Jack enough that he bumps into Aster who lays his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack at feeling the warm hands slightly massaging his shoulders lets some of his tensions go as he takes in the support from Aster and Seraphina. Jack leans slightly back into Aster breathing out to control his temper.

Seraphina smiles up at Aster knowing Jack is in good hands before she turns around to Tabitha her face in a scowl and her face dark and a sinister smile. Aster shivers at the familiarity he can see in his boss at the school to this now angry girl.

"Now Tabby," Seraphina starts off sickly sweet as Jack and Aster watch on seeing the other girls face darken at the nickname, "Jack has made his wishes known many times he does not want to marry you and everything. Anways we all know that the only reason your father is mayor right now is because Mitchell Bennett is in the war. Your father is not in the same position because his sudden illness he claimed to have but is well enough to be mayor. Uncle Mitch will be taking his position back once the war is over."

If Tabitha had fur Aster and Jack would sure it would be bristling by now which made them both smirk.

"Seraphina dear, I know you having been pinning after Jackson for years and are just jealous. I am the perfect girl for him since my family could afford to send me to Mrs. Peacocks Finishing School for Girls. As for my father's illness well it is none of your business and he is upset he could not defend our country. We will see if Bennett will be getting the position back once he returns." Tabitha says all this like a princess of the town instead of the witch she is. She looks past Seraphina as if dismissing her and her eyes lock on spuriously not the conversation topic of Jack but Aster.

She smiles what Aster can only think is something she thinks is sexy but it makes him want to run away as fast and far as his strong legs will take him. Tabitha pushes past Seraphina who is not confused as she watches Tabitha move towards the two men but her eyes are not on Jack. "Well hello there Mister. My name is Tabitha Grouhog. Sorry about these two. They are such rude people that do not have the training as I have." She puts out her hand with palm side down.

Jack tenses up again as he glares daggers at Tabitha but this time in both anger but also defensive of back off. Jack keeps himself between Aster and Tabitha as her hand is kept in midair. Aster squeezes Jacks shoulders but still leaves them rested on his shoulder. Jack turns around to see that Aster is not smiling but his face is blank. Aster does not once tough remove his hands from Jack's shoulders to reach out for Tabitha's in greeting.

"Names E. Aster Bunnymund, the new school teacher Ms. Grouhog," Aster forces out in a gruff voice of greeting. Tabitha's smile falters as she pulls back her hand to her chest.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Bunnymund. Please call me Tabitha. I am sure you will teach the kids in this town so much with your knowledge." Tabitha smiles again showing off her teeth that Aster cannot help but think she needs to see someone about that overbite.

"I am sorry to have to cut this short, Ms. Grouhog" Aster says to her in a false sincere voice. "Jack and myself need to get back to our appointed job."

Tabitha looks around with a sneer but smiles back at Aster. "Of course Mr. Bunnymund," She says with some disappointment. "Do now want to let down the little children. Come look for me and I can show you around town because I could give you the best tour." She smiles again what she thinks is sexy and Aster has to swallow down the vile in his throat.

"No need to worry about that Miss. Jack and Sera have already shown me around the town and point out where everything important is," Aster informs the girl of the lie because he has yet to learn the town but he can correct that later. Aster takes satisfaction though in the fact the girl seems to deflate as she turns around to walk away.

Seraphina and Jack share a look before the two of them start to laugh. "Well I never thought I would see the day," Seraphina gets out amongst her laughter.

The two turn around and look at Aster who is eyeing the two, "See what?"

Jack leans against the table for support, "That little miss prissy would actually be dismissed like that and actually leave for once. I wish she would have stayed away at that finishing school."

Seraphina nods her head in agreement, "Sorry Jack, I did not have time to give you a warning. I did not even know she was back in town until I saw her here. Well father actually pointed her out to me. I tried to stall her but well you know."

Jack nods his head in a smile of assurance to his friend. "It is fine Sera. No one knew she was back in time. Also apologies to you, Roo. That is one person you may not have wanted to meet."

Seraphina lets out a giggle, "Oh I think Bunny here handled himself just fine with the bitch."

Rolling his eyes at the two Aster just lets it go. "It is fine. I lived and worked in the city where I dealt with many people exactly like her. The ones that act as others should obey them and think they are entitled to what they want. You learn how to deal with them."

Jack gives Aster a 100watt smile and Aster's belly does summersaults. "Well I am impressed anyways Roo. Sadly she will be back to harass me, Sera, and you as her new target."

Seraphina lets out a sigh. "Yeah sadly. Anyways I need to get back to helping my father out." She gives both men a hug before moving amongst the crowd again leaving Aster and Jack alone.

Once she is out of sight Aster turns to Jack with a teasing smirk. "Got yourself a fiancée there Frostbite?"

Jack snorts, "Yeah in her dreams. I mean that literally and figuratively. She talks about how Sera is pinning after me but she has been for year and only because Jamie is not old enough. It is all because I am the son of one of the oldest families in this town she and we have a lot of pull. I wish she would have stayed where she came from because she has been a pain in our asses since she moved here when she was a kid. Anyways I like someone else as it is." Aster looks at Jack with a curious look about that statement and just gets a smile but no answer before Jack turns away. I wonder who he likes? Maybe?

Jack walks over to the table and hops up to take a seat. His eyes watch the people mingling around catching his sister running after Jamie with a large smile. Aster walks over and leans with his arms crossed against his chest also watching the people.

"That groundhog is the mayor's daughter? I was starting to think this place did not have one," Aster mentions to Jack.

Jack humms in agreement before looking to Aster. "She does look like a groundhog? You may have seen him around. He is a little shorter than me and balding. His face is also like his daughters with the pinched look and beady eyes."

Jack laughs when Aster pulls a face. Aster smiles in return at bringing the joy back to the boys eyes. It is something he had come to enjoy about Jack is the Joy consistently surrounding him.

"Well if the man is anything like his varmint, i mean daughter, I think I am good with not meeting him." Aster nods to his own comment and Jack just shakes his head at the man.

"He is actually a very big push over and why his daughter is like that. That and she learned it from her mother. If you ever meet her run the other way. She is only married to her husband for money or something. Heard she is sleeping around with other men of the town. She spends a lot of time outside of town, probably has lovers there as well, so you may get lucky at never seeing her." Jack picks up a stuffed animal prize behind him of a bunny that is grey in color but shimmers with green eyes. He cannot help but think of the green eyed man standing beside him and how it reminds Jack of Aster.

Aster chuckles at the faces Jack is making towards the bunny and makes a note to store it somewhere later. "Well you are just a little gossip Frostbite."

Jack laughs while putting the bunny to the side again, "You just hear things around town is all."

"Especially when you are ease dropping?" Aster asks causing Jack to blush. Aster discreetly grabs the bunny and sets it in the box beside as Jack looks out at the crowd again. "Anyways I wanted to ask you a favor Frostbite?"

Jack turns and raises an eyebrow showing that Aster has his attention. "I do need someone to show me around town and where a few things are. Since being here I have seen the school, Sandy's shop, your home, and here. Sandy was going to do it but the man is so busy. You think you are up to the job?"

Jack grins at Aster and leans in toward the older man, "I would be honored and look forward to it, Roo."


	12. Tours and Finding a Home?

Chapter 12 Tours and Finding a Home?

Jack and Aster walk down the center of town laughing and taking jabs at each other. Aster was giving Jack crap about the bright pink shirt he was wearing. This causes the younger man to scowl at Aster with rebuttal that his sister wanted to help him out by doing his laundry. Emma just did not know that she should not wash her red dress with his white shirts.

Jack in turn teases Aster about the streaks of color running through his grey hair and calling him a buff fairy. Aster argues that it was not his fault Jack showed up at Sandy's small apartment unannounced ready to show Aster around town.

When Jack had burst into Sandy's living room, in cropped off pants, dirt covered pink shirt, and no shoes, he had found Aster sitting by the window with a canvas in front of him painting away. He had frightened the older male who was in deep concentration that he forgot about the paint on his hands as he ran them through his hair to calm his breathing and racing heart. He was not distracted enough though that Jack could get a peak of the painting before it was done as Aster had put it away in the closet with the easel quickly. He had pouted as he waited for Aster to lace and tie his shoes that he could not even get a glimpse even with begging and puppy eyes. Aster had only told him, "I do not let anyone view my paintings before they are done."

Jack along the way points out the different people and places available in the town of Burgess. Jack shows Aster where Seraphina, with her father Pitch, lives in the middle of town amongst some houses.

"So the creepy guy, who I work for at the school, is Sera's father?" The two stand in front of the house that is two stories high and a dark color giving off a foreboding aura. All the curtains closed making it look like someone is not home which could be true as Pitch is at the school teaching the kids in summer school. "I guess I can see the resemblance with her deviousness attitude at time. Setting people up like she does."

Jack just laughs at Aster's description of not only his old teacher but his daughter. "Yeah she is her father's daughter in that aspect. Just more approachable than good ole Pitch is."

They move along down the row of houses watching as people are working on their yards, women are hanging laundry, and the kids not in summer school are playing or doing their chores. "I wonder about him considering the way he is, how he even became a school teacher? I could see him being a professor, yes, but a school teacher, no. He just seems a little-I do not know but something that would have made me thinks he would not work with children."

Jack skips along beside Aster's long strides. "He does give off that vide but I had him when I was still school age. He may seem cruel and demanding but he is a bright man that has enough force to get information into the kids. Especially ones like me though I think he wanted to retire after me."

"I think you would send me to an early retirement too with your ways and I have only known you maybe a month." Two young giggling girls of the town walk by waving at the two and Jack waves back smiling large as Aster nods his head.

Jack just continues on the walk jumping onto large stones in the town. "He was not always like that until after his wife died, when Sera was about 5, it devastated him because he lost not only her but also their unborn son. Sera is his world since that is all he has left."

An aster chuckle as Jack tries to jump from one stone to the next missing and falling on his ass. "Yeah I guess that could change a bloke." Aster walks up to where Jack is pouting and staring at the stone like it had anything to do with his fall.

Aster holds out his hand for Jack who looks at it for a second before grabbing it. "Yeah it can. We had a bad winter here and not being very close to any of the cities made things worse." Jack goes to walk on but is held back as Aster still has his hand. He looks down at how much bigger the older mans is that in engulfs it.

Aster looks down and blushes dropping Jack hand with a nervous smile. Jack just smiles at him grabbing his wrist, being conscious of being out in the middle of the day and he has enough rumors, dragging him down past more places. He points out key spots, "There is the post office which is kind of a new build here but the Burgess family runs it. They are decedents of the Burgess founder Thaddeus Burgess. That is the town hall where meetings are held by the mayor, and that round puggy man standing in the front is the mayor Mr. Grouhog. I would introduce out of you could say town duty but I won't. If he is out and about that means Tabitha could be nearby and I have been able to avoid her for a better part of the week."

Aster laughs as the round a corner in the opposite direction of the town hall. "I just thank the Lord that I don't have to see her at the school due to her finishing school. I told Sandy what happened and it seems most in town do not like the Hog family."

Jack snorts remembering how Aster said they looked like the rodent groundhogs and the name Aster has picked up for them. "Yeah Sandy has been helping me out with signals when she is in the store looking for me or something."

"He has been doing the same with me, when I am not at work that is." Aster says as he remembers a time when he was helping Sandy by bringing some things from storage. He had come to the front just in time to see Tabitha with her back to him. Sandy had signaled that he would let him know when she was gone as the little bint did not know sign language.

Aster looks to Jack when a question forms in his mind. "Hey Frostbite?"

Jack turns around and walks backwards with ease as he lets Aster know he has his attention. "Yes?"

"I was wondering about something. When I first met Seraphina she called you 'Jack Frost' and I have heard a few others call you that as well, including Emma and Jamie. Your name is Jack Overland though right?" Jack laughs at the looks on Aster's face as he asks Jack his question like he was still trying to figure out the answer on his own.

Jack laughs doubling over at how Aster's face had scrunched up nose twitching. "Yes it is Overland but I got a nickname around town where many refer to me as the mythical being Jack Frost."

Aster nods because he had figured it was a nickname and by the way Jack acted when called it he either did not mind or got use to it. "Why would they call you Jack Frost?"

Straightening up to a standing position Jack keeps his eyes locked with Aster. "Well one is because of my mischievous nature and just wanting to have fun." Jack smirks at Aster as he thinks of all the pranks he has pulled or will pull. The twinkle in his eye disturbers Aster some but waits.

"Another is because I am always walking in my bare feet whenever I can. I feel more comfortable out of restraining shoes or boots. Even in the winter I will walk or run around barefoot." Aster snorts at this and thinks that the nickname he chose of 'Frostbite' seems to fit Jack perfectly in more ways that Aster thought.

Jack starts to walk backwards slowly. "The last reason is that in the winter I have never actually been sick. Even going around barefoot or with a small coat I don't get sick. Most think it is unnatural but it don't bother me any. So someone called me that once when I was like 12 and it stuck." Jack puts both his arms behind his head as he keeps his eyes locked with Aster in their slow pace.

Aster thinks for a few minutes leaving a silence between them though a comfortable one. "I guess that makes a lot of since. Though I would say you never getting sick would be kind of strange but you may have built an immune system to it." Jack just shrugs at the theory not really caring.

They come around another corner that brings them back to the center of town where the church is following the road that Aster arrived in on. "This is the road out of town that will lead you to Dramen. So that pretty much brings us to the end of our tour." Jack spins around like a dancer in front of Aster and bows deeply. "I hope you have enjoyed the sites and if you have any questions do not ask."

Aster just shakes his head at Jack but cannot help but think I have had a good time the last few hours walking around. How can I extend it? A thought finally crosses his mind as they walk back towards Sandy's. He grabs Jack elbow and turns him around. Jack looks on in confusion at the sudden stop.

"Is there something the matter, Roo?" Jack asks when Aster does not say anything.

"A thought just crossed my mind mate. Since coming here I have not had the chance to see if there are any places available. I cannot stay at Sandy's forever and want to lay down some roots so to speak." Aster looks at Jack who is trying to follow what Aster is wanting.

"Yes, I am sure you would want your own space eventually. What are you getting at?" Jack crosses his arms in wait for Aster to elaborate.

Aster breath's out through his nose that Jack did not understand what he meant. "What I am saying, Frostbite, is that I like this town. It is peaceful but not barren or anything. There are some interesting people around here and I like the kids at the school. I have quite a few reasons why I want to stay here." Aster explains while keeping his eyes on Jack the whole time.

Jack opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He snaps it shut in thought and blushes at what Aster might be meaning. Jack can tell that Aster voice is filled with so much truth and conviction that he has something here wanting to stay here for but what?

Aster snorts that he was actually able to shut Jack up and speechless. "Since I seem to have your attention, I was wondering if you knew of a vacant place for sale or rent that I could call my own?"

Jack smiles so large that all his white teeth like pure snow are showing and his blue eyes sparkle with happiness that it causes Aster's heart to not only skip one beat but a few of them. Aster is surprised when Jack reaches out to him but this time grabs his hand instead of his wrist in excitement forgetting about those watching. "I know just the place. Come on Aster we can head there now and check it out." A few standbys frown at both the excitable man and the fact he is holding another man's hand pulling him somewhere instead of calmly leading him.

Aster just gives the people a glare that makes them turn away. Aster follows along at the fast pace not removing his hand from Jack's as Jack leads him past the church and down the road that would take him towards the school and Jack's own home. Where Jack was leading Aster was a mystery to the older man as he did not give Jack any information on what he might like before the younger male had an idea of where to take him. Something Aster learned in the short time was that when Jack had an idea he stuck to it, which could be great but also annoying.

Jack kept his fast pace of walking until he hit just the outskirts of town. Aster could see up ahead the walkway that would lead to the school building as well as the path that would lead to Jack's home though it would still be a little bit of a walk. It was the last house on the left side of the road that was separated from the others by a large yard by about 100 feet. The grass had grown up a bit behind the fence that was half falling down as it was. The house was a dark green color though could use a fresh coat of paint. Some of the shutter were hanging on their hinges or completely missing but it looked from the outside like all the windows where still in tack. There was a porch that wrapped about half the home to the left as well looking towards the woods instead of town. The two story small home looked from the outside to be in good shape and just needed some love and care and the yard was huge that Aster could build a small garden that he could not have in the city.

Jack stands in front of Aster with his arms out in a grand jester. "Well what do you think?"

Aster eyes the house then Jack and back to the house making Jack a little nervous. "Have to say that the place could use some sprucing up but not bad. Is there a way to see the inside and also what about price and who owns it?"

Jack puts his hands behind his back and rocks back onto his heels. "Well that is actually the thing about the home. It's was where Mitchell Bennett's parents lived after they gave up the family home to their son and his family. It still belongs to Mitchell after both his parents passed on some years ago and been vacant after Mitchell rented it out to North and Tooth when they first moved here. So you would have to talk to Diana about some of the details. I just know that they were planning on selling it before the war broke out." Jack shrugs his shoulders as he keeps rocking back and forth nervous about what Aster would say.

Aster stares up at the second floor windows before telling Jack, "I need to see the inside before I can make a decision but the outside looks good. With some tender love and care it would be a beaut of a home." He gives Jack a small grin to help ease his nerves. "I like it so far. I guess we need to go talk to Diana?" Aster takes his eyes off the house and keeps his hopes down that he might have found a home of his own.

Jack jumps up as he pumps a fist into the air. "No need to worry about getting her. I know a way in." Jack turns on his heels as he runs and jumps over the fence. "Come on Kangaroo. I may need some help."

Aster shakes his head at the younger man and his energy as if a teen but follows stepping over some broken fence. He followed where he had seen Jack disappear behind the back of the home being careful of the tall grass and keeping his eyes out for snakes and such.

He finds Jack standing under a small window looking around for something. Aster walks up asking, "What are you looking for, Frostbite?"

"I was looking for something to stand on." Jack points to the window about 2 feet above his head. "That window is loose. The Bennett children, Sera, my sister, and I used to use it to get in and play around. I just need to get up there somehow." Jack moves some grass around at his feet when he feels two strong hands grab his waist making his jump. He is lifted off his feet like he was a piece of paper and turns to see Aster lifting him up.

Jack just stares when Aster looks up and gives him a glare. "Hurry up would you. You may be light but I cannot hold you up forever."

This snaps Jack out of his thoughts of strong muscles as he turns around and shimmies the window up. Jack grabs the edge of the window and pulls himself up squeezing his slim body through the small hole. He turns around and grins down at Aster who crosses his arms. "Well open the door because there is no bloody way I am squeezing through that."

Jack gives a thoughtful of either picturing the site or messing with Aster's head. Aster growls at him saying on, "Frostbite!"

Jack lets out a rich laugh. "Alright, Roo. Hold your bunnies." Jack moves from the window to the back porch door sliding the lock as he hears from outside another growl from the older man and him saying, "Very funny, Overland." Jack could not wait to give Aster a tour of the house that may have needed work but he was sure Aster would not mind. Jack was just happy that if Aster bought the place off the Bennett then there would be a good chance he would be sticking around and Jack really wanted Aster to be around for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the judos and anyone reading.


	13. What Have I Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow messed up and forgot to load up this chapter. I also post on fanfiction and usually post at the same time so do not know what happened. I do not own ROTG they belong to DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce.

Aster set down another box in the parlor room. It had taken a couple of days but he finally had all his stuff in one place again here in the little town of Burgess. It had taken time as Aster talked to the Diana who was more than happy to help Aster get the home to the fact they took the price down of what her and her husband wanted to sell it for. Aster had refused saying he would pay full price but she insisted that Mitchell would glad someone they knew would take care of it.

The Bennett's, North's, and Overland's have such faith in him after only knowing him the better part of two months. If only they knew they would condemn him. The Bennett's though moved ahead at drawing up legal papers as well as the amount Aster would pay per month until he could get his inheritance and savings account to them for payment on the house. The city bank was being complete asses about the money. Aster had signed the papers a week ago with a little more fight that he would pay more though Diana shot him right down, the stubborn biddy. He had then, with North in tow, gone to the city to pick up the stuff he had stored before his first time coming to the town knowing he didn't have the space for it. North went because the man was strong and the only person in town with a truck big enough to carry large loads and would lend it to the new foreigner in town. Now Aster had everything in the house so no more long trips to the city with North's driving.

Aster looked around the room at the peeling paint and wallpaper and knew he had some work ahead of him. Sandy had already ordered Aster what he wanted and just waiting for the arrival. Aster could not bring himself to be completely happy about the move, motivated to unpack, or care to do any work because in those three weeks Aster took to finally getting into the house he had seen not Jack besides in passing or with the group since the incident. Jack had not even helped in moving Aster like everyone else of their little social group instead opting to say he had work to do at the school for Pitch. Jack had been so enthusiastic of getting Aster into the house, even as far as still to talk to the Bennett's, when he showed it to him and then Aster had to go a muck it all up.

Aster sighs out loudly as he flops down onto the only chair not covered in junk by the arch to the parlor room. Aster could not believe how he had screwed up so badly in a span of a few minutes, even with the signals, with Jack and could not even get Jack alone to talk to him. After the first couple of tries after that day Aster had decided to give Jack some space while he moved in. If only he had kept his urges to himself until Jack was more comfortable but now may have scared the kid off. The younger male had looked so scared.

Aster closes his eyes and thinks back to what had happened. Jack had been so full of energy bouncing around the 5 rooms on the first floor showing Aster each as well as telling him stories of when he and the other younger kids snuck into the home. It seemed Jack had a story for every nock and cranny in the place. Aster had just smiled the whole time taking in each story. How the kids had snuck in on Hallows Eve just to scare the kids of the town by making noises in the abandoned house. Everything had been smooth seeing Jack smile so large that it caused Aster's stomach to turn that part was because of him being there that made Jack smile so much.

They had covered the main floor with Jack's grand tour that was defiantly more fun than past experiences Aster had with realtors, stuffy bastards. They had moved to the second floor where there where 3 bedrooms and a bath. The same had happened as the first floor going room by room listening to Jack's stories. Then they had made it to the main bedroom that Jack said was the largest and would be Aster's bedroom. Aster's heart had skipped a beat to think Jack had already been planning what Aster was to do with each room including his private sleeping space. Jack was pointing out where Aster could even put his furniture.

Jack had turned around when he was done nervous again asking Aster what he had thought about the home and Aster could say he loved it. He liked the charm it gave off and with a few spruces here and there he could make it feel like home to him. Aster had told Jack as much too. The boy had somehow gotten so excited that he had hugged Aster.

Aster smiles as he can still see it in his mind's eye and fell it like it was happening right then. The boy was so cool against Aster's warm skin giving him Goosebumps in a good way. It felt great to Aster that after freezing for a second at the surprise of the contact he wound his arms around Jack's shoulders pulling him close and getting a good whiff of mint from the boy. Jack had stuttered pulling back apologies but Aster had calmed him down. The two were so close again and this time no one was around and as Aster started to lean in no one showed up. Jack had also pushed himself onto his toes to lessen the distance in height between the two. Aster had paused just before Jack's lips, breathes mingling together. Aster letting Jack have time to choose and when he did not go flying out of Aster's arms or the house far away Aster closed the distance as Jack's eyes fluttered closed.

Aster licks his lips like he could still taste Jack. It had been so great to finally touch the younger man liked he had wanted to since the days in the barn. It not be interrupted by their friends or family or be seen by judging eyes. Aster had at first given Jack a hard kiss pulling back testing the waters when Jack had followed Aster's lips and whining from the loss of contact. Aster then had chuckled bring the younger male closer for a heated kiss. Aster had grabbed Jack by the hips pulling him flush against him and Jack had wound his arms around Aster's neck trying to pull him closer than their where.

Aster had licked the pale lips pressed to his asking for entrance into the depths that was Jackson Overland when he had started to navigate Jack backwards slowly. Jack had willingly open his mouth for Aster to delve his tongue in tasting every corner he could reach with his tongue before coaxing Jack's tongue into a battle of dominance. Aster had pushed Jack against the wall of the bedroom; coincidently where Jack had pointed Aster should put his bed. Aster had broken the kiss in need for air and laid his forehead against Jack's. Jack himself was breathing hard looking into Aster's green eyes when his own blue had widened.

Aster frowned in his musings at what had come next. Jack had struggled against Aster that Aster had decided to back off. The young man looked like a scared animal trapped as his eyes darted around the room essentially for the exit breathing erratically. The last Aster heard was what sounded like a sob of "I'm sorry," coming Jack as he ran out of the room. Aster had gone after him but the boy proved to be quick on his feet hitting the back door before Aster had made it down the stairs running out toward the woods.

Aster had stopped at the door because unlike Jack he was still new and Jack could navigate himself through the woods, Aster would get lost. Aster here had turned around to try later to talk to Jack and had done so just to be given a head shake and Jack telling him, "Not right now, please." Begging Aster for something he could not voice. Aster did not know what had happened because Jack had seemed to flirt with him and enjoyed the kiss not breaking it off sooner. The only thing Aster could think, and hope, was the feelings where maybe unknown to Jack as it was a sin for two males to be together in such a way. That it scared Jack to go that far with another man with the Christian teachings he had been brought up with and needed to think. It was a big decision to go against what you were taught since infancy and it finally hit Jack about the dance the two had been doing since the barn. Jack he hoped would come to him when he was ready.

They would have to talk soon though because Aster could only dream of two things. On a good night he dreamed of holding Jack or kissing him like he had done in the house. He had even dreamed of un-Christian like thoughts as well. The other was the tears in Jack's eyes of fear and the bags he sees the boy sporting a lot. He has even gone as far as to not spend as much time with his sister or the kids, focusing more on his work with Sandy, at the school, and even going as far as to pick up other work like with the Bennett's farm hand. The only glee Aster got was when he saw Tabitha approach Jack. That was entertainment to see as the girl threw herself at Jack who showed no interest but did so gentlemanly. Jack was not even considering the girl that could easily put him on the Christian right path and that gave Aster hope.

Aster was brought out of his musing with a slam of his front door that had him jumping from his seat. He could hear a click of heels and Aster held his breath when he saw Seraphina come walking around the corner from the foyer. She had a determined look on her face and Aster could not help but swallow in anticipation of why she was here. Oh, he knew why she was there. The girl was observant to a fault and now she had come to interrogate Aster.

Aster waited and was not disappointed when Seraphina opened her mouth, "I have waited around long enough seeing the both of you suffer. You are going to tell me what happened between the two of you and hopefully with my help you two are going to fix it. Am I understood, E. Aster Bunnymund?"

Aster could not help flinching from her tone and the full use of his name instead of her customary Bunny. All Aster could do is nod his head gesturing to the kitchen where he could make them some tea as this was going to take a while.


	14. What Should Be Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ROTG it belongs to DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce!

Chapter 14 What should be done?

Jack stares out into the water as he looks out over the pond located behind his home deep within the woods. The pond is far enough from the town that Jack knows he won't be bothered and not many of the patrons even know it lies there with how far you have to walk to get there. Really the only people who come out are his family, the North's, and Bennett's as well as himself and the kids he brings out on the hottest summer days for a swim. He sits atop a rock at the edge of the pond that sits around 10 feet above the water that the kids and Jack use to jump off into the water below as long as Jack says it is OK and the pond is not too dried up.

It is a place that Jack knows he can get piece from everyday life of jobs, Tabitha, and Aster. Working so many jobs to help out his family was stressful and he kept a front for most. It was for his family so he would do it forever if he had to. Tabitha was just an annoyance, like the bugs in the summer that killed the Bennett's crops if they didn't take care to spray. He could easily get away from her most times

It was the last reason that found Jack sitting on top of the rock with his legs pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around like a protection. He had his chin on his knees staring out into the water but his eyes are glazed over in thought, not seeing. The only thought on his brain was the tall foreigner with the devils lips.

Absentmindedly Jack runs one of his thumps over his bottom lip. Though time had passed since the incident in the vacated home and it had been a while since Jack had talked to Aster since he arrived to town, Jack could still seem to feel the weight of Aster's lips on his. It did not help that every night since he had dreamed of another kiss in many positions his own mind could think of.

Luckily when Jack had run after the mind blowing kiss Aster came to him. Even though Jack asked for time, and that killed him to ask Aster to step back, Aster has honored the fact Jack needed time. Aster has been nice enough to smile at him and wave but has kept his distance. Unknown that every time he smiles r waves Jack's heart jumps into his throat or stops and all he wants to do is run to him.

Did Jack care for Aster? The answer he knew within hours after the kiss. Jack cared very much. Cared enough that even with the scare he got from kissing another man and enjoying it he still helped Aster. He could have done what many others probably would have and blabbed that the man kissed him from force and run him out of town. Jack did not want that at all. He still upt in word to Diana about Aster wanting the house. He would not be able to be himself if Aster left the town.

Did Jack enjoy the kiss? Very much so that he had wanted it. He wanted it to happen again and wanted to be with Aster so they could repeat it over and over. Jack buries his head into his knees, so why did he get so scared? The answer is his family and friends. Even though he grew up in this small town many do not like his antics and those he has he keeps close. The Bennett's, North's, and Sandy where all like family to him along with his mother, sister and father, and right before Jack had bolted from the room was, they are all going to hate me.

That is why he wanted to get away and needed time. Then the thoughts started that Aster and Jack were become good friends though they flirted. Jack knew what he was doing and that he did not mind. He thought that maybe it would go further but in the long future. It surprised him when it happened but Jack had never taken time to think of his family.

In the time apart Jack had to start wondering how can Aster be so calm about all this? Jack saw the hurt in Aster emerald eyes when he said, "Not right now, please." Jack also though saw understanding. It made Jack think he does not know a lot about Aster's past. He wanted to get to know Aster.

Jack knew what he wanted to do now and what he was going to do soon. He was going to talk to Aster in private about everything and see how things progressed from there. He was ready to approach Aster but he was just waiting because Aster was in transition. Jack knew today by talking to his mother, who had been on his tail lately, that Aster would have all his stuff in his new home by the end of the day.

Jack knew Aster had gone back to the city a couple times for a few days and when he first learned he was upset thinking he left. His sister let him know though North had taken him to get his stuff out of storage in the city. Jack's sister had teased him when Jack had tensed and then been relieved. Jack had been so scared in that little moment he had given himself away to his sister. He had waited for her to run to their mother but she had just said that his twin was fine on his own for a few days.

Now it was more permanent to Jack that Aster would not be going anywhere soon because now all his stuff was in one place of Burgess. Jack could relax some knowing he was not going to wake up and Aster have not been any part of his life. Jack had a plan though of what he wanted to say to Aster and what questions to ask. He also had a plan of when but Jack had to collect the courage to go through with it. So if he went through with it-well that was stull in question.

A snap is heard behind Jack whom whips his head around to see who had come and interrupted his solitude. Jack had to hold back a groan at the sight in front of him. There standing with a snug grin was none other than Tabitha. The fact that she walked all the way to the pond was a surprise since she had never been there and doing that much work, or walking per say, is not her personality. She likes the easy road and the walk was not one considering the state of her look. She had twigs in her usually perfect hair, scratches on her bare arms, and rips in her what was probably an attractive dress-Well attractive on anyone but her.

"There you are Jack," Tabitha says in a falsely sweet voice. Jack cannot help but think she needs to learn how to act as she never dropped her unattractive smirk. "Everyone has been so worried about you that you disappeared. Are you OK?"

Jack stands to his bare feet dusting off the back of his pants. "I am fine Tabitha. So everyone was worried about me then?" Jack says with skepticism.

Tabitha finally morphs her face to a caring one. "Of course," she coos as she gets close to Jack standing in front of him. "No one could say where you were including you sister and mother. We were all starting to think you were attacked or hurt without help." She reaches up to touch his face.

Jack grabs there wrist before her tainted hands can touch him. He gives her a smirk of his own that makes her frown at his attitude. "If everyone was worried about me then my family or friends would have checked up on me."

Tabitha screeches an interruption, "But I am your friend."

At this Jack snorts in amusement before pushing her hand away and stepping back towards the ledge of the rock. "Trust me someone knew where I was so no one was worried about it. I can assure you of that because I told both my sister and mother before I left. All the town also knows I spend many hours out here by MY lake when I can. You came out here to bother me, again"

Tabitha scowls but shrugs her shoulder. "Just a small white lie though I was looking for you."

"What do you want Tabitha, as I would like to get back to my piece and quite instead of the nails on a chalk board your voice provides." Jack laughs inside as she blubbers out about her voice sounding worse.

"I really came to check on you. You have been differnet with something on your mind and I wanted to know." Tabitha crosses her arms but Jack knows something is off. She is not out to check on him or worried. She knows something she wants to brag about to come out this far that would benefit her. Tabitha does nothing unless it benefits her.

Jack looks over his shoulder to the water before looking her in the eye. "You are trying to be evasive of my privacy then. Why not come out with what you really want to say and get lost preferable in the woods and out of my life."

Tabitha just scowls again in anger but decides a different tactic. She smirks while saying, "Well I did want to talk to you about something, a proposition of sorts. Something you will be very interested to hear about unless you want your secret revealed."

Jack is now completely confused with that statement. What secret? "Jack scowls at Tabitha with repressed fury hissing out. "Would you just spit it out? I am tired of going in circles with you."

Tabitha puts her hands behind her fingers laced as she walks around in front of Jack slowly. "I saw something a few weeks ago that was not very Christian like, something that would get you disowned by your own family, the church, friends, and the whole town. You have sinned Jackson and you will have to pay for your sins."

Jack cannot help but be scared of what she knows. He will not give himself away though because Tabitha is known for bluffs. "I am really tired of you games Tabitha. I do not know what you think you know but get on with it."

"What I know has to do with a certain foreigner of our town and a empty house." She smirks as Jack's face drains of any color he might have. "So you do know what I am talking about, a sin of a kiss against our God's teachings. So since you understand what I am speaking of let's move on."

Tabitha turns fully to Jack again standing tall she decides to keep talking as Jack is not over his shock it would seem. "You are going to court me Jackson and I will not let your secret out. I will even over look your sin you have committed. Then after time we will announce our engagement to be married by next summer. Do we have an agreement?"

Jack's insides twist at her words. This is not what he wants but he cannot let this hurt Aster. Him he would not care but Aster he could see be hurt. Tabitha watches as the emotions flash in Jack's eyes of fear as he contemplates. She believes she has finally won what she wants.

What happens next though surprises her. "You think you can blackmail me into being with you. I despise you and with this little stunt made me do so even more. I do not know what you think you saw but that is far from it. It is disappointing that you would think up such a lie against me. One that no one would believe you of anyways, coming from the mouth unwed un-pure girl."

Tabitha scowls as she argues back, "I know what I saw Jackson. It was mid-day and the windows had no curtains. Up until recently you spent a lot of time with the new resident who no one knows anything about. Also I am pure and always have been until my wedding night."

The two stare at each other, neither giving the other slack on the touchy subject. After minutes of the heated glares Tabitha relaxes her shoulder and raises her hands in surrendour. "Here is what I will do then just for you Jackson. You need time to think about my deal because if you do not agree I will let everyone know what I saw. They will believe me too as I am the mayor's daughter."

Tabitha smirks before she turns around in a flourish that is ruined when she trips over a root of a tree and lands on her face.

Jack snorts from where he is still standing as she picks herself up quickly and runs off in embarrassment yelling after her, "You are only the mayor's daughter until my uncle gets back from serving his country. Then he will take back in position in the town as the respected man he is compared to your root rat of a family." Jack laughs after her furious exit and using the insult that Aster had said about them at one time, though at that time Jack did have to have Aster explain what it meant. They really did look like a bunch of groundhogs. Annoying like the small rodents as well.

Jack turned back to the water below him as he heard another scream that sounded like she was falling and some curse words that should not be leaving a lady's mouth, If only she knew there was another less hazardous way and shorter if you knew the woods like I did. It made Jack chuckle weakly but now he had another problem at hand with Tabitha that Jack had to deal with. Like his life was not already complicated as it was.

No doubt she would tell the town if he did not do as she asked but then it would be his word against hers. All the other men his age already knew she spread her legs for many including some of the older gentlemen who were married and some lonely widowers looking for a warm body. Her husband, which Jack was determined would not be him, would have such a surprise if he did not already know come their wedding night. All because she wanted to be popular and have blackmail on some to get her way. So would the town believe her?

Jack gazed at the water below him before he took a breath and jumped. As he hit the water in a splash letting it surround him like a protective barrier as he sunk he let his mind wonder as his eyes closed and his clothes and hair floated around him. What do I do now? Tell those close to me she was going to spread an untrue rumor before it happened? Tell those close the truth? What about Aster?

At the last thought of Aster, Jack eyes snapped open and he pushed himself back to the top as his lungs burned. He broke the surface with a gasp of air and started swimming to the edge. As he got closer to the edge of the lake he waded through the last distance to get to land.

Without stopped Jack scooped up his shoes and socks from the ground still dripping wet and took off at a run. He had figured out what he was going to do before Tabitha showed up and that would not change. Before Jack could talk to Aster about that he had to find him and tell him of Tabitha's plan. Jack had to find Aster immediately, so when Jack hit the edge of the woods by his home he by passed his sister with a yell of, "I have to take care of something," and kept running in the direction of Aster home. Anything between them, Jack knew, would have to wait now until Tabitha was dealt with, but Aster had to know and maybe he could help since it would impact both of them.

Jack could only hope, as Aster's home on the edge out town, came into view as dusk started to settle over the small town of Burgess that everything would be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ROTG it belongs to DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce!

Chapter 15 We have a Problem!

Aster sat back in his chair, looking across the length to the dark haired young women sitting there regally. He did not know that someone else even suspected his feelings much less knew for a fact. That or Seraphina was just that confident in her guess. She was offering her services though to help me with Jack, well her and Sandy, which reminds Aster he will have to talk to the shorter man very soon.

"Do you believe it will be successful? I know how people react to this type of thing and the last thing I want to do is hurt Jack in any form." Aster tells the woman playing with the spoon in his tea.

Sera looks slandered at his questioning. "I prefer Jack not to be hurt either. Jack though, if you know him, only cares about what certain people think. Those would be his family or who he thinks of as family. That list includes the North's, Bennett's, Sandy, Emma, Caroline, and myself. I figure that list would include you as well now too."

Aster nods his head in confirmation that he knows Jack does not care of others opinions. He has hung around the boy enough in the time since he arrived being looked at disapprovingly for one reason or another. They can be cruel though even if you do not care. "I understand believe me of that knowledge, Sera. That is not the only way he could be hurt though as people can be cruel both mentally and physically to-that sort of people." He sweeps his hand down his chest as to show what he is talking about.

Sera take a really good look at Aster in contemplation and it clicks the hesitation in the man to make any movement. She opens her mouth with a question, "This atrocious behavior you know firsthand, am I correct?"

Aster looks down staring into his dark tea. How did you tell a girl you have known for a short time that yes he did know the cruelty of others over a person loving another of the same gender. But the girl-no woman- is willing to help him with Jack though not forcing the younger man.

"Yes. I know the cruelty of others very well. It really has to do with why I moved out here where only Sandy knew me." Aster looks up staring into Seraphina's eyes letting his guard down to show all the sincerity, hurt, and haunted past through. "I really tried to hide my attraction for Jack because of what I have gone through since I accidently reviled my preferences to another at 14."

Aster breaks the eye contact when he starts to recognize the look of pity that he hates. He knows what he is and what others thoughts are on it. He has accepted that he is attracted to men and that others do not take kindly to the idea of the devils work as they call it.

Seraphina moves gracefully from her chair. She moves around the table preforming preforms an unladylike action of crouching in front of Aster. Seraphina places a delicate but strong hand on his knee squeezing it lightly. Aster looks to her and knows that if anyone knows about being treated different it would be Seraphina since at times she does not act like the proper woman she has been taught. Well Seraphina and Jack both would. One of the tributes that drew Aster to Jack was that fact.

"You do not have to tell me more Aster." Seraphina gives Aster a small smile which is returned in kind.

The two are quiet as Seraphina gives Aster silent comfort as he mentally relives some of his pain. The moment is short lived as Aster is brought out of his thoughts harshly with the knock at his kitchen door.

The two heads whip to stare at the door in wonder. Seraphina looks at Aster tilting her head to the side much like Jack in question. Aster shrugs when the knocking starts again persistent and urgent.

Aster stands wondering who would come to the back door of his home. Well there is only one he could think of that would use his back door instead of the proper curtsey of another's home. Jack, Aster believes, would not be coming around at least for a while more with the shock he went through.

The knocking is constant now that whomever is on the other side defiantly wants his attention or to break down his door. Aster looks back to a now standing Seraphina before he turns the lock opening the door.

Jack bursts through the door almost landing on his face of Aster's kitchen floor. He looks around dazed for a second before he notices Aster and smiles at him. The smile that Aster did not think he would be seeing anytime soon, the one that makes the man's blue eyes shine. The same eyes that can tell what Jack is feeling he hides behind pranks and grins. There is something now though in the smile and the younger man's eyes he had never seen before but he cannot pin point what the feeling is.

Jack finally notices someone else in the room and turns to see Seraphina while trying to control his blush. Upon seeing his second sister he smiles at here but only for a second before it turns into a frown of confusion.

Jack's white hair fly's around his head as he looks back and forth between the two standing in Aster's kitchen. Confusion mars his features as he wonders what the two would be there or more like Seraphina would be there unattended. He sees the tea on the table and a look of dawning seems to come across his face plus a look of hurt he tries to cover quickly. Well apparently there was nothing he actually had to worry about.

Aster smiles at Seraphina but it is strained and he turns to Aster. He gives a light bow. "I am sorry for coming over unannounced. I have learned of something but it is of unimportance." Jack looks between the two again before he turns to the door to leave. "I am sorry for interrupting."

Aster looks on confused now. First Jack seems to try and break his door down and now he cannot get out fast enough. He had been waiting to be this close to Jack again and he won't let it happen. Aster rushes to Jack grabbing onto the smaller mans arm keeping him from leaving easily even as Jack struggles.

"Wait a moment there Frostbite. Sera just came over to discuss something with me" He tries to catch Jacks eye who is completely determined not to look Aster in the eye. Finally getting frustrated with the game Aster grabs Jack's chin and forces him to look him in the eye.

What Aster sees makes his heart want to break. Jack's eyes are shining with unshed tears and his truthful eyes are showing deep hurt and betrayal. Aster thinks back to Jack's arrival and what he looked at. It comes to him that Jack might be thinking badly that Seraphina is there unattended in his kitchen of a casual setting. Jack should know better of them both or at least Seraphina.

In a bold move Aster pulls a struggling Jack into his arms hugging him tightly to him. Jack freezes at the affection with a blush but struggles harder since Seraphina is in the room. Aster rubs his check into the snow white hair taking in the pine sent of Jack.

"Calm down there Snowflake. It is not what you think. Sera came to talk to me about something important and that something is you and us." Jack starts to calm to Aster's soothing voice and is shocked at the statement that they were talking about well the two of them.

Jack pushes against Aster's chest in an attempt to look at the man. Finally when Aster releases some of the hold Jack is easily able to tilt his head back to look at the taller man though he does not move from the embrace completely.

"What do you mean talking about me and us?" Jack asks in question but Aster does not answer.

"Like it was that much of a secret Jack? If you looked hard enough you could easily see the affection the two of you had. The chemistry you shared could easily be cut with a knife and you actually did not have to look that hard." Jack blushes and ducks his head into Aster chest to hid from his longtime friend.

Seraphina laughs at Jack's sudden shyness but he had never been the situation of caught with attraction to another. If it was not so dyer Seraphina would milk this but considering. "Only me and Sandy have noticed that I know of so do not worry yourself. I had come by to see why in the last few weeks it had changed. Now I know so you don't have to hide it from me, OK?"

Jack is led over to the table and Aster seats him in his previously occupied chair. Aster moves to make another cup of tea for Jack as he straightens things out with his friend.

"Your not disgusted by what you know?" Jack asks in a small voice.

"Not in the least bit. You cannot choose who you find attractive Jack. I am actually happy for you as I was thinking you were going to one day just settle instead of getting what you deserve." Seraphina explains grabbing both sides of Jack's face to show all her sincerity.

Jack smiles watery back before pulling Seraphina into a hug. Aster places the tea in front of Jack's seat smiling at the two siblings in everything but blood. Jack looks over Seraphina's shoulder giving Aster a smile as well letting him know everything was good not.

Seraphina is finally the one to pull back and moves to here previous seat. "Now you said you had something to tell Aster that was important yes?"

Jack opens his mouth to argue what he said but Seraphina just holds up a hand. "Do not even try to say it was unimportant because that was just a clear lie by the way you came barreling in here. That would insult my intelligence."

For retaliation Jack sticks his tongue out and Seraphina returns it. Aster moves to the vacant chair beside Jack shaking his head at the two's childish antics. The kitchen is in silence again before Jack lets out a huge breath.

"It is actually about what you two talked about." Jack adds sugar to his tea and a lot of it as he trys to find a way to breech the subject.

"What do you mean Frostbite?" Aster sets his now cold tea to the side.

Jack looks straight at Aster seriously saying, "Someone saw us that day."

It takes Aster a minute before he jaw drops. "Someone-what-how-WHO?"

Jack looks between Seraphina and Aster before just saying one word. "Tabitha."

The reaction to that one name Jack utters is immediate. Seraphina's face scrunches up in rage for the girls actions even if she do not know what trouble she is trying to cause and Aster 's face looks as if he had smelt something sour. Even though Jack had not talked to him since wanting time Aster cannot stand the girl anywhere near Jack after seeing her try to hang of someone he cares about.

Seraphina hisses like a feral cat, "What did that bitch do or want?"

Aster's head whips to Seraphina that she cussed so viciously and is in wonderment that her hair is not standing on end. Jack is unfazed. If there are people you do not mess with it is those close to Seraphina.

"I am certain the two of you have noticed she has been near me a lot this week. Well I was out at my lake to relax," Jack tell the two. Aster looks at him wondering about this lake but does not interrupt. Deal with the trash now and there will be more time later to get to know Jack well. He will make sure of it.

"She said she was just wondering but we all know she would not dirty those delicate feet of hers. She started talking though mentioning that she saw the kiss. Tabitha then went on to say some things about the action." Jack ducks his head showing the two that the comments affected him to a point. Not enough though he would not go to Aster.

Here Aster does speak as he lays a hand on Jack's shoulder. "One day I will tell you of some things but right now do not let her words affect you. She is nothing, OK? Nothing."

Jack reaches up and actually squeezes Aster's hand on his shoulder and even goes as far to leave his own hand there as he nods in agreement. Aster takes some comfort in that but wants to gets back to the topic. "Was there something else she said?"

Jack takes a deep breath because if just the name of her set them both off this would make them furious. "She wants to blackmail me." The both shoot up from their seats talking at once but Jack presses on. "If I do not court her and in time announce an engagement to be married by next summer she will tell the whole town."

Seraphina slams her hand down on the table growling, "She will do no such thing. I will rip out that fake hair of hers if she does."

Jack remains seated as he watches Seraphina's temper explode. Aster falls silent watching Jack calm demeanor. "Frostbite why are you not anger or upset about her threat?"

Jack locks eyes with Aster. "For one I had a bit of a trip here to cool off even if I ran all the way here. Second I do not believe half the town or more would even believe her. She plays pure," Seraphina snorts at this statement staying quite though still fuming. "But I have personally caught her in some compromising positions in alley's or other places. She has also been caught by others as well. Wifes, daughters, and more. There was a reason she was shipped out of this town. Surprised she returned actually."

Aster swallows down what his stomach wants retch up at the idea of anyone catching the rodent in any position like what is in his mind's eye. It makes him want to go poke his own eyes out with a needle and he did not see it.

While Aster is mentally trying to remove images Seraphina sits back down in her seat taking a professional position like she if going to negotiate a business plan. "So tell me what the plan is?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders while pulling Aster to dazedly sit in the seat. "I only have one idea and that is to pretend to follow through her offer."

"NO!" The two younger adults at the table jump at the exclamation. Two heads turn slowly to the oldest of them all. There are faced with a look of pure anger. "There is no way I am going to let you bend to her will."

Jack stands to his feet as well. "Then what do you believe we should do? It is not going to be me it will affect. Me, I could care less about because I have always been different but it could, no will destroy you in this town."

Aster moves to stare down at Jack. "Well I do care about you and what they could do to you. I have been through this situation before and can take it."

Jack freezes in shock one from Aster saying he cares but is then distracted by the admission. "You have been through this before?"

"Yes, Jack, I have been through it. I won't get into that now though, maybe another time. I will not let you even pretend to be with her. Give them an inch they will take a mile." Aster explains to Jack.

Jack looks away collapsing in his seat. "Then what can we do. I am so confused about it all." At the notice of Aster's frown he tries to correct himself, "I mean I am not confused about everything but with this-complication."

Aster tries not to show that he is down because he knows Jack might still be working some things in his head out. Adding the Tabitha problem just makes it harder for him. He promised himself he will not push Jack and will keep to that. Nodding internally he takes his seat crossing his arms on the table. "Well let's take one thing at a time. My shades are all pulled as I am unpacking so no one can see into the home so let's make a plan here."

Seraphina and Jack nod at the logic of starting a plan. Seraphina adds here two cents of thought, "We should make sure nothing is said outside your home and we can talk to Sandy as well privately. He can help us."

Jack is taken back by Sandy knowing but is not all surprised. The silent man seems to know everything. "Well since my thought was completely dismissed what are some ideas from you two?"

Seraphina leans forward with a smirk on her face identical to her father Pitch. Jack and Aster lean in a little with some reservations. The women across from them they know is smart and her plan will most likely work considering what has happened so far. With the smirk stretched across her beautiful features makes the two wary of just what is going on in the mind but the listen anyways.

"So here is what we will do…"


	16. Putting Into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright my readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my readers i would suggest you go back and read on from chapter 13. The last chapter i posted was a mess up as there were two chapters before it that did not get posted. It is all my fault as i have an account on fanfiction as well and thought i had posted on both accounts here AO3 and on fanfciont. You can look me up there with the same user name. I apologies for my mistake. I do not own ROTG it belongs to DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce!

Chapter 16 Putting Into Motion  
Sunday service had just ended and Jack was sitting against the truck upon a branch of one of the trees around the church hidden amongst the lush branches. Though hidden he could still chat with the people below him sitting on a bench. Which he was currently doing as he tried to keep his eyes averted.  
"I do not like this one bit for the record." Jack says to the two below him as he glares as Aster pretends to whisper something in Seraphina's ear.  
Seraphina rolls her eyes as she scans the area since she can feel the chills from Jack's glare. "You have only mentioned that 20 times since we agreed to do this. Just deal with it for now and keep watch."  
"Stupid bint," he mumbles as he averts his eyes. He knows it is a fact but cannot shake the jealously twisting in his stomach.  
Seraphina giggles for show but also at Jack and his green monster. "Why thank you."

Aster rolls his eyes at the two as he keeps trying to pretend to woo Seraphina. He had to agree with Jack he did not like this much, but it was just a small thing in a very detailed plans. If they let women in the military Seraphina would be an asset or a deadly enemy.  
"Knock it off you two unless you want this to fail." The two could easily act as a couple of 5 year olds.  
Jack just crosses his arms in a huff as Seraphina just grins. He sweeps his eyes across the Sunday crowd searching when he sees a person of interest.  
"Pink peacock incoming." Jack says as he moves to a crouch observing what is going to happen.  
Seraphina's eyes light up biting her lip and holding her breath to keep from laughing turning her face a deep red. At least it would look like a blush but Jack's description could not be any more right. Tabitha was approaching wearing a pink monstrosity with bows and white lace coming from all angles. Peacock also described the way her head was held high and strutting their way. Perfect.  
"Well, what do we have here? No Jackson?" Tabitha smirks at the couple on the bench like she caught them at something disrespectful. "He was sitting up the front with you two though I noticed a new seating arrangement."  
Jack smirks that the idiot is falling for it. Was not even that hard for the rodent to believe whatever her mind concocted. Must be a scary place to be in but he had to get back to the conversation below him.  
"Oh, he is around somewhere, Tab's. Aster and I just came to sit and talk," Seraphina tells Tabitha as she meets her smirk with one of her own. Jack and Aster would put money on the fact of Seraphina being able to get rid of Tabitha with ease. "When did we have assigned areas in the pews?"  
"You just always sat by Jackson when in the church. Do not think no one has noticed the change lately. First Jack stops hanging around Mr. Bunnymund so much," she says with a large smirk like she knows something while eyeing Aster. "Now for the last week I have seen you spending much time with Mr. Bunnymund instead of Jackson. I have seen you enter Mr. Bunnymund's new residence alone and spend many hours with no one else entering or leaving. That does not look good Sera dear."  
Seraphina chuckles darkly at what she is saying. The fact that someone who was paying so much attention to what was going on with her missed both Jack and Sandy sneaking into the back just like she had planned for their first attack.  
"Well yes, I have been. You do now he just recently moved in so I was helping him put his belongings in their designated spot." Seraphina said as fact. "The fact you say I was there for hours by myself would have too meant you were watching the house as a stalker. Have you been following me and spying on my whereabouts?"  
Tabitha stumbles over her next words before putting her thoughts into words. "I-I have not been-been stalking or spying on you," The girl says in protest. "Just made some observations when I was out with my-my father."  
"Well, you are right Seraphina has been around my home a lot helping me get everything put away instead of staying in boxes. She has been a big help with all the belonging I have collected in my 26 years. It would have taken me over a month to get it all sorted and everyone has their lives. Jack has been busy with his jobs at the store and school." Aster butts in between the two girls; purposely bringing up Jack to see Tabitha's reaction.  
As expected her eyes seem to shine with knowledge unknown he would like to rip her apart. He is a gentleman first. Jack and Aster have Seraphina to take care of her. "Jack wanted to help but had other obligations but Seraphina," he says with a point to put an arm around her shoulder, "Was able to give it more style as I am a guy who would just put what I wanted and no organization."  
Seraphina giggles here lightly pushing Aster's opposite shoulder from her. Jack has to remind himself they are acting…Very well. "You have plenty of style Aster. You did not need my help."  
"You helped me a lot or I would have had the hutch in the parlor instead of the dining room." Aster compliments.  
"It was just a suggestion but I do have to say it goes so much better with your table." The two seem to ignore Tabitha at this point as in their own world.  
Tabitha gets annoyed at that fact clearing her throat causing the two to turn back to her. "If you two happen to see Jack can you inform him that I am looking for him?"  
Seraphina smiles sweetly to the point the men want to puck and her voice drips with sarcasm, "Oh, I will be sure to pass on your message Tabby."  
Tabitha nods her head stiffly not wanting to react to the childish nickname and turns strutting away.  
When Jack sees that she is out of sight amongst the crowd heading into town now he jumps down landing behind the bench on soft feet.  
"That went exactly as I thought it would down to her reactions and words." Seraphina says as she watches Jack move closer to Aster as staking a claim. She wished they would get together but understands as well to get rid of the annoyance first.  
Aster smirks at her, "It did not go exactly as you thought. You said she would threaten to tell your father about indecency."  
"Well, maybe I was off on a few points but say that did not play as we all thought." She waits a bit as the two men go silent. "Exactly! Jack it is time though you play your part and head into town so she 'finds' you."  
Jack nods his head turning to head into town. Aster lays a hand on his shoulder before he takes off. "Good luck and we will be as close as we can without being seen if you need us."  
Jack gives his winning smile and takes off in a run moving behind the homes to his spot they planned out.  
Jack came up to the back door of the Sandy's store and knocked. Jack has to wait a few minutes before Sandy opened if for him letting him in into the back room.  
"Has she been by here or seen her yet?" Jack asks Sandy.  
Sandy shakes his head signing that she has not been by so he had time. He handed Jack the fake package and pushed him to hurry or would miss his part.  
Jack nods his head giving him a salute moving to the front of the store. He takes a few deep breathes as he sees the people of the church moving past the store to their homes.  
Jack grabs the handle of the door and pushes it open to the steps. He moves down as going to deliver an urgent package when he hears a yell. "Jackson!"  
Jack turns around and as expected there is the pink peacock getting closer to his spots on the steps. His first instincts it to run but he fights them for the plan.  
Tabitha gets close to the steps looking up at Jack. "There you are Jackson. I was going to catch you at church, but you took off."  
Jack nods his head to the package under his arm. "Yes, Sandy approached me saying he had an important package I needed to get across town immediately. So I rushed over here as soon as service was over." Jack says in explanation of a believable lie.  
"What was so important you had to deliver on a Sunday?" Tabitha enquires trying to see who the package is for.  
Jack moves the package names out of her site. "I did not ask as it is not my business."  
Tabitha pouts at the less information bit smile seconds later. Jack knows she is going to say something that she believes is in her favor. "Can we talk Jackson about something?"  
"I guess I have a few minutes to spare." Jack says reluctantly.  
Tabitha smirks grabbing Jack's arm dragging him to a shadowed alley between the store and a home.  
Jack pulls his arm back out of her clawed grasp for show after letting her pull him to the alley. He knows what this is about and she would want privacy. "What do you want Tabitha I only have a few minutes. Sandy said the recipient of the package will be waiting."  
Tabitha smirks moving into Jack's space. "I just saw something today you might want to know about as well as some things I saw this week. It would be very informational for you."  
"Well then spit it out. I would like to be able to spend some time with my family today." Jack waits for her to say her rumor.  
"It is about your own Australian man," Tabitha says as to hook Jack on her words.  
Jack wishes this part of the plan would hurry up but she is taking her time as sitting on something so important. Jack has to remember this will benefit him and Aster later so he plays along.  
So Jack acts interested with the information she 'has.' "What about Aster?"  
Tabitha backs off and frowns to break the news. "I saw him and your friend Seraphina was getting all cozy on a bench at the church."  
"What do you mean cozy?" Jack asks with a frown of his own. "They are friends as well so I know they talk occasionally."  
"This was more than talking. Aster was whispering into her ear while sitting inappropriately close for a single man and women. Also, I had approached them about your whereabouts and they did not care where you were. The two of them were too involved with each other to care about anyone else." Tabitha says with fake sympathy.  
Jack morphs his face into sadness and confusion. Inside he wants to roll his eyes. "Are you sure this is not just some rumor you are trying to start and they were not just talking?"  
Tabitha shakes her head in a way as Jack is in denial. "I know how you feel about, him. On my word to god, they were acting very close to each other more than friends. Also, I have seen Seraphina go to Aster's house many times this week while you were at work and busy by herself. Very inappropriate to do without a chaperon for women to enter a man's home alone she is not engaged to or even being courted officially by."  
Jack looks off like he is in pain making his eyes tear up in pain. "I am sure it was something innocent," he says shakily. "You are probably just reading too much into it."  
"I am sorry Jack. Even if it is a sin for two men it must hurt you, but know I am here for you." She says using the opportunity to get close.  
"Well, I guess I should thank you for letting me know what you saw." Jack has to fight to say to her. "I," Jack swallows the 'limp' in his throat, "I really need to get this package delivered."  
Seraphina nods and pats his arm getting in close. "I understand. If you need to talk about it you can come to me. Also as to what I said a week ago still stands but I will give you more time. This way you can take time to yourself about this new development between someone who led you on and supposed best friend. If you do not agree though I will tell everyone of what I saw."  
Jack looks into Tabitha's eyes. "I will let you know soon ok. I just need to be alone to think." He hopes this interaction will be over soon so he can get so far away from this rodent who wants to use this to manipulate him. Too bad she does not know what is going on.  
Tabitha nods her head and walks around him with a wave. "I will see you later Jackson."  
Jack waits a few minutes as a precaution before moving from the alley. He looks around and a few people who have not made it home yet or visiting other family and friends. He starts to walk as to deliver a package and sees Aster and Seraphina standing in the yard with Sandy and a few others. He gives them a thumb up that it went well as he walks on.  
Aster smiles at him in pride as Seraphina and Sandy seem to celebrate. Phase one successfully complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it is all fixed let me know what you think and again i am very sorry or my goof. Always your writer Angel Fox.


	17. Another Step Closer to the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a part time job and looking for another so i can have hours close to a full time job through two instead of one. So i may have to change when i plan to post depending on how things go with the job i start tomorrow. Just wont have the time like i used to write but will not give up on the story. So far i am aiming for Thursdays still though i am sorry i am late this week. My grammar checker was down. Anyways on to teh story hope you enjoy let me know,  
> Always your writer  
> Angel Fox

Chapter 17 One Step Closer to the End  
Jack could not believe that Tabitha had believed their little performance on Sunday. There was a down side to their strategy. Jack could not openly talk to either Aster or Seraphina in public places. Tabitha had made sure to spread the 'interest' the two were showing in each other. He had to act as the third wheel friend that is a little jealous with all the time Aster and Seraphina spend together without him while he was by himself. He did take the kids more out to his lake in the woods this week to cool off from the mid July heat an excuse to avoid some of the ruse and gossip. It did not stop Jack from wishing it was over already.   
Jack did not have to put a lot effort into the jealousy. He was jealous of the two because the two had to keep up the show of a possible relationship when the two were not interested in each other. If only Jack would not have run away that fatefully day.   
Then maybe it was not limited time that he had with his friend and-well he did not know what to call Aster yet. That was something he would have to figure out later. Now though he needed to focus on the conversation in front of him.   
Aster, Seraphina, Sandy, and himself where meeting in Aster's parlor room to discuss how well everything was going And what their next Moves where. Jack really felt like a chess piece to the idea. Seraphina was confident that the plan would be successful in a few weeks at most. In fact, she was finishing up her explanation of details.   
"So Sandy, were you able to get the camera in?" Seraphina asked.   
Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically picking up the box he had brought that had been resting by his feet. Sandy pulled out a black rectangular object from the box holding it up. Seraphina and Aster nod at the object in thought, but Jack looks to the object with confusion upon his face.   
“That is not a camera—Is it?” Jack asks in confusion. He had seen cameras in the past and they were big objects but this thing was more compact the size of a brick. When they made the plan he was starting to wonder about how he would get around with a camera. Still wondered in fact.   
Sandy looked up to see Jack’s mind working to lift the confusion but getting nowhere. The negatives of Jack never getting out of the small town they lived. At least Sandy did not have to explain to everyone in the room with Seraphina going to the city from time to time and Aster being worldly.   
Sandy waves Jack over to his seat. Jack confusion is plain on his face that makes Seraphina and Aster smirk as Jack slowly gets up from his seat next to Aster moving slowly to Sandy as if the object would hurt him.   
Sandy showed him the name of the camera in the bottom left corner on the front saying Argus. He handed over the camera to Jack who was inspecting it in wonder. It made Sandy smile but also sad at the same time.   
Sandy watched as Jack found a spot that let him easily pop open the back to show an empty space. He looks to Sandy in horror like he broke the item. Sandy chuckles at the look but takes the camera back into his hands.   
He needs to show Jack how to prepare and use the item so that he can use it for the plan. He digs back into the box pulling out a small circular object with a small black strip coming out the side showing it to Jack so he understands each step for things to come out clearly. He lays the camera on his lap with the open back pointed up. He then shows Jack how to very carefully slide the strip of black into one side of the camera and with delicate hands pulls it slightly until he can lay the circular container on the other side turning a dial on the top to catch the film.   
He looks to Jack for understanding who nods in affirmative, who had at some point kneeled to his knees to watch as a kid ready for a story. He sees over Jack’s to Aster who is watching Jack like a hawk. Sandy catches his eye and smirks causing the taller male to blush against his darker skin. Sandy goes back to his task of showing Jack the item.   
He closes the back and turns it over. Sandy then proceeds to show the enthralled Jack how to properly prepare to take a picture. He lifts the camera to his eyes aiming it at Jack who gives him a large smile. Sandy lowers it then and cannot wait to develop the film to see how the picture would come out. Only he knows what he saw through the lens.   
“Where is the picture?” Jack asks.   
Sandy taps the back where he had placed the film. Jack looks to Sandy than the Camera. “So it is still in the camera? How do we get them?”   
Sandy nods that he is correct. He then tries to figure out how to portray the next part. Luckily Aster interrupts with the answer.   
“It has to be developed, Frostbite. Once we get what we need we can have the picture developed but it will take a little time.” Aster stands patting his slacks down before moving to Jack. He offers a hand to Jack helping Jack up.   
Jack stands but when he goes to take his hand away Aster holds tight. “It is how we are going to accomplish what we want. Just keep holding out a little longer, Okay?” Aster runs a thumb lightly over Jack’s cheek who blushes.   
Jack opens his mouth but is interrupted by Seraphina. “We need to get going people. We have spent much time here and people are going to start asking questions where Jack and Sandy disappear to. Just get the things we need Jack and everything will be splendid. If you two are done being lovey dovey can we finish?”   
Jack blushes brightly while pulls away from Aster quickly bowing his head. He looks up through the fringes of his bangs at Aster who smiles warmly at him. He gives a bashful smile before turning back to Sandy who hands him the camera.   
He fumbles as he tries to mimic Sandy before finally lifting it to his own eye. He looks around the room through the small peephole before lands on a subject to take a picture. The subject at hand is Aster in profile as he talks to Seraphina. He focuses on his capture and snaps the pick with a smile. He goes to lift it back to his eye with a mischievous look when he feels a tug on his sleeve.   
He looks down to Sandy who is shaking his head at him. Sandy hands him two more circular rolls of the film. Sandy taps the rolls to impact that is all he has is the three rolls to use for what they need.   
Jack frowns and sighs out but understands. Maybe another time because he has a job to do with the camera.   
Seraphina and Aster move to stand with them saying their goodbyes. Sandy and Jack move towards the kitchen to sneak out the back when someone catches his wrist.   
Jack turns around to see Aster is holding him in place again with a plea in his eyes.   
“I will let you two be but make it quick.” Seraphina loops her arm through Sandy’s as the two move toward the kitchen.   
“Something you need Kangaroo?” Jack is surprised to be pulled into a hug with Aster’s muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders.   
Jack is shocked but gets over it quickly to wrap his thin arms around Aster’s waist laying his cheek against Aster’s chest. Jack can hear Aster’s fast heartbeat drum in his ears and he closes his eyes in relaxation. It feels so good to him to relax only for a bit with the man not knowing when the next time might be.   
“Please be careful Jack.” Aster whispers into his hair hot breath playing with Jack’s white locks. “We still need to talk about things once this is all over and it will be very soon.”   
Jack nods into the chest in agreement. “I will be careful Aster. I promise. I want this over just as much as you do so we all can get past this.”   
Jack's head raises as Aster takes a deep breathe knowing the moment is over. He feels a light pressure to the crown of his head before Aster moves away from him completely. The two smile at each other before Jack turns to leave for the kitchen. A real smile plastered across his face that Sandy and Seraphina smirk at as he dazedly slips out the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> I go to college so that work comes first but i try to spend at lease half an hour writing on my individual writing and fanfiction. So some chapter may come days apart and also depends on inspiration. Let me know what you think and critique is welcome because i want to become a better writer that one day i can have my individual stuff published. Review is welcome no flames. Also kudos to LoneArticWold09 for the help, encouragement to post, and reading this first before posting.


End file.
